


【锤基】角色转换

by YanXII



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: sm圈内有名的sadism技师洛基发现自己被对支配被虐待抱有极大兴趣，很巧，非常宠爱他的哥哥索尔，是ds关系中有名的dom。主动方转化被动方，亲情和爱情，火辣快乐的小故事！还是非常互宠的！
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	1. 第一章

一开始，是在门缝偷看见了哥哥和他的女朋友。

哥哥的巴掌扬的很高，打在那个姐姐的身上，那个姐姐跪在哥哥面前，吻着哥哥的手，看起来帅极了。

我以为，我仰慕憧憬的，是那样的兄长。

后来接触到了所谓的“圈子”，稀里糊涂做了两年的s，也算是个优秀的“技师”，却找不到那种想要的快感。

直到被兄长得知同为“圈内人”，被邀请去了一场盛大的宴会。

那一天，哥哥当众展示他的优秀技术。我盯着他的肌肉，他的巴掌，他的每一个动作。  
我第一次浑身泛着热气，脸颊通红的逃跑了。

我是个糟糕的成年人。

事到如今，我才认识到，我根本不是仰慕那样高高在上的哥哥——  
我在嫉妒。  
我在嫉妒被哥哥掌掴的，训斥的，惩戒的，安慰着的奴隶。

我不是想成为哥哥那样的人，这么多年我所追求的，是和我这些年来所做恰恰相反的。

我渴望被控制。  
渴望被我的挚友，我的兄长，我整整为目标奋斗近十年的，索尔.奥丁森控制。

第一章

哥哥。  
一个很神奇的生物。  
他理应恨你，你的出现夺走了他的一部分父爱母爱，而他又理应爱你，你的出现让他懂得了何为手足之爱。

弟弟。  
一个同样神奇的生物。  
他生来就享用着应有的爱与恨，在还是稚童的时期，收获着掺杂了各种心态的异样情感。

逃跑，逃出来的，那个地方散发着一股要吃掉他的恶意。那种赤裸裸的感官刺激下，他被打的七零八落。

好在索尔并没有追上来。

神啊，事到如今，这是一个多么低劣又肮脏的玩笑呢？

洛基从梦中猛然惊醒。  
他又梦见那天晚上了，自从那天仓促逃跑，他便开始心神不宁，洛基怕极了，他抱着自己的身体，强迫自己冷静。

很搞笑，他自以为是的当自己是个可以管制虐待别人的“主人”，并这么庸庸碌碌的度过两年，内心却居然在渴望截然不同的东西。

他照了照镜子，很白，很健壮，很帅气。一个合格的男人，一个优秀的“上位者”。

锻炼漂亮的肌肉，腰腹有力，再往下，洛基突然咬牙决定了什么一般，用着很大的力气，抱住自己的双腿掰开，呈一个字母M的形状对着镜子。

果然。  
天啊，只是臆想下那晚兄长所责备的人是自己，居然湿成这种一塌糊涂的模样？

奥丁森全家都知道的秘密，小儿子洛基是双性。由于小时候某些原因，导致没有做手术，就一直留到了今天。

在一次次的选择中，都是男性，洛基本就是男性特征强烈，胸部完全不发育，没有来过例假，他的阴道只是一个多余的摆设。在一周前，他才刚预约了医生，准备来好好处理一下这个上帝造人时犯的小错误。

可现在情况变化的太突然了，他第一次拥有了那个部位的感觉，奇妙，绝对是奇妙的。

洛基懂得怎么做，怎么去对待一个处子并使其感受愉悦。他对着镜子，伸出手，去感受自己身体的结构，造物主给他的恶劣玩笑，他感受着，不自觉的扬起脖颈，双腿乱踢，腰部摆弄，在颤栗的感觉下，感受到潮湿。

洛基苦笑了一下，这本是他厌恶的身体，此刻，或许是一份绝佳的礼物。

他感到了快乐。

没有人需要为自己的快乐感到自卑。

在他以兄长那样完美的“主人”为目标近十年后，他得到了认可，成为了一名拥有极高绑缚技术的施虐技师。在圈内好评极多，是可以和哥哥“雷神”同样级别的“邪神”，他算得上名人。

他被邀请去高级的宴会，在兄长表演时，盯着索尔，第一次认识到，他可能错了。

比起管控他人的快感，被控制的滋味只是想想就能让他快速动情。

多可笑，多不可思议啊！

他可是一直将自己做为上位者，将哥哥做为要超越的目标，他的哥哥叫“雷神”，他才取了相似的名字。

可他居然，是这样的么？

洛基并不是个迟疑胆怯的人，如果他迷茫，他就会去寻找答案。

现在是凌晨两点，洛基穿着睡袍，丝绸布料下不再有任何的遮挡。

他打开门，看着对面的房间，重重的踢了一脚做为招呼，自行打开门进去，看着被吵醒揉眼睛的索尔。

“好烦，几点了……”  
“两点。”  
“蛤？”

索尔打开床头灯，看到是洛基，温和了许多道，“做噩梦了？不是吧，二十岁还要哥哥给你唱摇篮曲么？”

洛基小时候曾遭绑架，是有一段日子，半夜做噩梦后会抱着枕头，来让索尔搂着他哄他睡觉。

“是啊……一个惨重的噩梦。”洛基轻轻叹息，打开了屋子里的大灯。

索尔被晃得眼睛疼，使劲眨着。

“我有一件事情要问你。”  
索尔显然烦躁了些，吼了句，“快说！”

“索尔的主仆关系是1对1么？”

“诶，你大晚上不睡觉，就为了来向前辈讨教经验么。”

索尔拍了拍床边，示意洛基坐下，开始揉着脑袋讲到，“是一对一，如果我想换人，会先物色下新人，给上一位打一些生活费告知一声，上一段关系就正式结束。”

“哦。”

“怎么突然想起问这些？对了，你前天走的也很早，遇上什么难题了么？想分手却很难缠的M么？”

“不是那个问题。”

洛基难为情的看了看索尔，他发现自己在颤抖，却又无能为力，但还是下定决心的抓住了索尔的衣角，把头埋在索尔的肩上。

“哇，你还会撒娇呢？”索尔拍了拍他的头，“受委屈了？小可怜。一直在发抖，穿的好少，都已经快入冬了，家里暖气足你也多穿一些啊。”

很温柔。  
很温柔的哥哥。

到底，到底要怎么开口呢？

“索尔……我可能，我可能……”  
“怎么了？”  
“我可能，一直不是这样的。”  
“那你是什么样的？哦哦，我知道你是威风凛凛的抖S大人。”索尔亲切的搂了搂洛基“好啦，在我这里就是可爱的弟弟，做了噩梦就会撒娇的小孩，不安就在哥哥这里睡吧。”

不是这样的，哥哥，我希望你粗暴的对待我，撕裂我，让我从心到身的匍匐在你面前。

要怎样开口呢？

“索尔……我可能不是我想象中那样。”  
“嗯？你怎么一直重复这句，到底怎么了？”

“哥，我想，我可能有被控制的欲望。”

还是说出来了，洛基松了一口气，很多时候就是这样，开口了第二句就变得容易，洛基攥紧拳头，一字一句的说，“我好像，想被斥责，想被惩罚。”

“我一直在以优秀的主人作为目标，可我突然发现，我的喜好好像恰恰相反。我想做被控制的那一方。”  
索尔一脸难以置信，“你都玩了两年了吧……你是不是心血来潮逗我呢……”

“不是，我也不敢相信。但是我真的有这种想法，我……”  
“那你就去试试，你不一向都是实干派么。毕竟这种事情本来也是说不准的，没有什么关系。”

“我不敢……”

怎么能放心的把自己交给另一个人呢？更何况他还是个双性，若是被撞住把柄，未来的一切也就全完了。

索尔突然反应，大晚上凌晨两点来敲他门的洛基，多半是在想什么呢？

索尔拿出手机：“我给你介绍绝对能放心的朋友。你……”  
“我不要！”

洛基急忙打断索尔，“哥，你真不明白我的意思么？我不可能暴露给我的朋友，我害怕成为笑柄，比起和其他人尝试，你安全的多，如果我只是错误认知，我也不会受伤，在我的印象里，你是足够强也足够可靠的，我……”

“洛基！我有游戏伴侣，而且你是我弟弟，你在想什么！”  
“有什么不行的！我不会让你的伴侣知道！你还知道你是我哥啊！”洛基抱起索尔一条胳膊，穿进睡袍搂住自己的腰，颤抖的问道：“真的。完全没有感觉么？”

“你知道的，我的对象从来都是那种女孩子或是女性化的男孩，我喜欢那种柔软较弱的。”索尔摸了把洛基的胸肌，手探索着向下：“你也太健壮了……哇，练的真不错。”索尔突然脸上有些难为情，他摸到洛基没有穿内裤，在他的手划过大腿内侧时，洛基忍耐不住的发出一声轻呼。

“哥……”  
“真不行，你快出去！”  
“哥！”洛基死死拉住索尔的手，“前阵子的网球比赛，我们打赌，谁输了就替对方做一件事。那场比赛是我赢了。”

索尔的脸在一瞬间阴沉下来。

“你威胁我？”

洛基缩了一下，“你答应了，那现在，陪我一次。”

索尔伸手抓起洛基的衣领，单手把洛基摔在地上，那件松松垮垮的睡袍被他搞得拖在地上。洛基整个上半身露出来，他的胸部不发育，乳头却像少女一般粉，洛基理好衣服，恶狠狠的瞪着哥哥。

“洛基，听听你那命令似的口气，一点没有求人的态度。”  
索尔吊儿郎当的座在床上，“想让我调教你，就给我跪在地上好好请求，让我看看你值不值得出手。”

房间里很安静，只能听见洛基低低的呼吸声，他用了很久才稳住身型，跪好在地毯上，扬起脸，看着盯着他的索尔，不自知的勾起嘴角，呼吸声越来越急促，脸上开始有不自觉的潮红，他轻轻掀开自己的睡袍下摆，露出自己规矩跪着的洁白双腿。

连毛孔都在告诉他，他有多么兴奋。

“您……要踩我的膝盖么？”

Tbc


	2. 第二章

二

索尔觉得自己瞬间就被调动了。

洛基的声音颤巍巍的，像一只恼人的猫，在他心口猛的抓挠。

索尔踩在了洛基的大腿上，说，“如果不开心马上喊停，现在起，叫我主人。”

洛基的表情一下子变成了松懈惬意的，他懒懒的答道，“好的主人。”

“跪好。”  
索尔心烦意乱的踢了踢洛基的腰，起身看了眼闹钟，老天，现在是凌晨两点半，他要多想睡觉有多想睡觉。

他拿了眼罩，自己睡觉戴的，一直以来玩一对一，东西都是现役伙伴的，不好用在洛基身上。

索尔将眼罩为洛基戴上，随后命令道，“把衣服脱掉。”  
看着眼前的景象感慨，“可真是计划好的，里面什么都没穿。”索尔扫视下洛基的性器，正兴奋的有着反应。

太糟糕了，洛基对他自己的认知很正确，这孩子，很适合做被动方。  
捂住眼睛，脱光衣服后，居然透着一股楚楚可怜。

索尔找到了一把散鞭，这是他的收藏品，从不拿来用，但他不可能拿别人的东西给洛基。他在自己胳膊上正常力气试了一下力道，很疼，打出几条红印。

看来要小一点力气。

索尔将手放在洛基嘴边，很明显，他的弟弟根本不知道那是什么意思，低头蹭了蹭哥哥的手。

索尔咬着嘴唇，实在是说不出舔我的手这四个字，揉了揉洛基的头发。

“趴好，双手着地，膝盖支撑，像狗狗那样翘高屁股，会么？”  
洛基回忆了下也这么教育过自己的伴侣，“嗯。”了一声。

啪！

索尔给了他一巴掌。扇的脸近乎偏到一边去，“要从礼貌开始教你？”

洛基一瞬间竟兴奋了，他的喉咙里发出沙哑又快乐的低吟，跪的更加规整，摆出索尔要求的姿势，翘高了屁股说，“非常抱歉，主人。”

索尔扬起鞭子抽了下去，第一下下手很重，打的洛基稍微晃了一下，“啊——”的差点疼到摔倒，火辣辣的，眼泪一下子就充满了眼眶。

“跪好！”  
索尔踢了一脚洛基的屁股，“十下，是你失礼的惩罚。第一下不算，报数这些你应该都会。在出错，翻倍。”

洛基答他，“好的，主人。”

啪！  
“一，谢谢主人。”  
啪啪！  
“二，谢谢主人。”

……

啪啪！  
“十，谢谢主人。”

洛基挨完着十鞭子，前半身几乎要趴在地上，好疼，好疼，他突然甚至有一点后悔，好疼啊，但是又很爽……

索尔抱住他，把洛基拥在怀里，夸道，“好了，好孩子，你做到了……做到了。”

索尔发现什么在硌着自己。  
他们都意识到了，洛基硬了，硬的发涨发疼。或者说，是兴奋了起来，洛基攀着索尔的脖子，像是攀着信仰，低声呼唤，“主人，主人。”

索尔攥紧拳头，回答他：“我就在这里。”

他极其温柔的帮洛基撸了出来，快的让他不敢相信。这很熟悉，一定是被调动了极强的情绪，才会这么容易泄出来。

洛基不知何时挣扎掉了眼罩，他看着索尔，捂住眼睛可怜兮兮的说，“好难为情——”

索尔恍神了，他一个激灵的抱住洛基，换回他好哥哥的皮相：“都二十岁了还让哥哥给你撸，不羞么？”

洛基坐起来舔了舔索尔的下巴，撒娇道，“你刚刚可不是这样说的。”

索尔搂住他的弟弟，“洛基，你是受虐狂，绝对的。如果我刚刚继续打你，你会直接在鞭打中射出来。”

“我想我也是。”洛基趴在床上，“真不敢相信，哥哥，我很有感觉。哪怕很疼，却，非常的愉快。”他晃了晃屁股，“哥，有药么？痛。”

“没。”  
“诶……不称职的主人诶。”  
“别闹。”  
“我屋子有。”洛基勾住索尔的脖子，“哥哥抱我去睡觉，给我上药，好嘛？”

“怪会撒娇。”索尔抱着洛基，眉头越皱越深，他的弟弟，也许并不知道自己有多诱人。

只是帮助弟弟认清自我，最好不要有什么过分的逾越。

索尔帮洛基上好药，就要回自己的屋子，洛基猛然抓住他，“哥哥……还没有完呢吧。”

索尔暗下脸色说，“没事。”

“索尔，你硬了。”洛基扬起笑容，“我很高兴哦哥哥，我这么有魅力。”

洛基慢慢的跪在地上，将脸靠在索尔的睡裤上，隔着睡裤开始舔哪里，直到那里涨的更大，索尔按着洛基的头发，脱下内裤插进了这张恼人的小嘴里。

洛基一边含着，一边脸色越来越放荡，他恨不得把全部的喉咙都贡献出来，让他的哥哥操进他的食道里。

“呜呜——”

索尔突然冷静，他在做什么！这可是他的弟弟，他的弟弟洛基！

洛基看着索尔，低低的笑了。

“哥哥，可以的哦。”洛基举着索尔的手，慢慢探到身下，那里已经是潮湿的，黏腻的，洛基说，“我很兴奋，哥哥，射在我哪里都可以。”

洛基用食指中指用力的插进自己的阴道拨弄扩张了两下，他爬上索尔的身上，“哥哥，我不是很方便吗，不用像男孩那样扩张，也不会担心像女孩那样怀孕，要操我么？”

索尔狠狠把洛基按在床上，他一手压制洛基，一手用力去蹂躏洛基娇嫩的下体，他摸到洛基已经发情肿大的阴蒂，摸着竟像颗小葡萄，索尔狠狠捏了一下，在洛基带着哭声的呻吟里训话：“再闹，我就给你在阴蒂上穿环！”

索尔给自己撸了几下，全部射在洛基的身上，抬起了洛基的脑袋，摁着让洛基为他把阴茎舔干净。

洛基舔的咂咂响，这很快让索尔又硬了，洛基一认清自己的喜好便忠于自己的欲念，他的阴蒂被捏的发疼，不免带来一股痒意，痒的他想抓挠，他攀着哥哥的脖子，就想坐上去，可是太滑了，他出了太多的水，而索尔的阴茎上也全是他的口水，并没有用过阴道的洛基滑了过去，索尔的龟头滑进他的阴唇，撑开他的阴唇，摩擦其中的尿道口，阴蒂，洛基那里很小，索尔的龟头只是稍微动动，都是在戳刺着洛基的每一个敏感点。

“不要闹！”索尔压着洛基，操着他的大腿，压抑着自己不要操进洛基的身体里，然后狠狠的甩过去一掌。

“你懂不懂什么叫规矩？”索尔抓过一旁的皮带抽在洛基身上，在洛基吃疼的的时候，将人的双手捆束起来，把洛基丢进厕所，泼了洛基一头冷水。

他看的到，他的兄弟，露出了一个难以名状的微笑。

洛基说：“对不起，哥哥。让你生气了。”

“洛基。”  
“嗯？”  
“想被我操么？”

洛基眼里放光的点了点头，他现在特别想，哪怕明天太阳升起的时候他会后悔，可是，睡不到哥哥难道不会更后悔么？

明早——他将再次穿上洛基.奥丁森的假面。

他太容易在游戏中失控，这个世界，除了哥哥，不能再有人看见他放肆的面孔。

“我想，哥哥，你乐意么？”

索尔摁住洛基的脑袋，“可我不想，洛基。”他不悦的说，“你不听话，也不讨我喜欢，配合你玩已经是打破了我平日的标准，我不想继续深入。”

“哥哥非要在硬成这个模样的时候和我说不要？”洛基偏头笑了笑，他的手被捆的很不舒服，他慢慢蹲下身子用自己的胸口去蹭索尔的阴茎，他跪在地上，把头靠在索尔的腹肌上，他像个精灵一样的蛊惑到，“和你的游戏伴侣分手，哥哥，快去打电话。”

索尔着迷一般的拨出电话，简单的两句寒暄后，索尔像醒过来一般不开口继续分开的话题，看一块儿垃圾似的盯着洛基，那目光让洛基毛骨悚然。

“哥哥，快和他告别。”洛基催促道，迎着那恶意的目光，慢慢的将索尔的阴茎捧起轻舔，他说：“主人，你不想进入我么？”

在索尔说完那句结束后，洛基深深的将兄长的阴茎含入口中，索尔一定会生气，如他所料，索尔将那股怒意发泄在了他脆弱的身体上，口腔被哥哥当成了甬道，他被捧着下巴，一遍又一遍的撞上哥哥的阴囊，脸上被那些阴毛扎的痒痒的，口腔，鼻腔，全是浓烈的腥味，第二次的射精时间较长，索尔射进他的喉咙，又拔出来射他一脸。

精液的味道一点也不好。

索尔从梳洗台上拿起了一瓶细窄的乳液，他打开水龙头随手冲了一下，找到了橱柜里的避孕套，套在上面，塞进了洛基的阴道。

小穴是第一次接纳侵犯，洛基疯狂的向后扭着身子，背磕在浴缸上，他被逼进死角，没有退路。他的嘴巴被哥哥塞了一块布，洛基呜呜的发不出声音，呜咽着感受到那瓶冰凉的乳液瓶被塞进自己的身体里。

他被一个玻璃瓶破了处，索尔做的并不温柔，粗暴的动作和坚硬的瓶体刺激着阴道，那里很快顺着索尔的插弄流出了些血，不过很快被淫水冲淡。他说不出话，手被皮带捆着不能动，抬起眼睛，是索尔看不出表情，凶神恶煞的脸。

洛基的眼泪顺着流了出来，“呜，呜。”

好疼。

哪怕是约炮，初夜总是希望能更温情一点？可是他好像惹怒了索尔，他在被虐待，这是他渴望的，期望的痛，但这种感觉，逐渐变得并不愉快。

“呜……呜……”

索尔揪着洛基的头发，强迫洛基跪在地上，这个姿势让那个乳液瓶子插的更深，几乎完全吞进了洛基的身体里，他被一个瓶子操开了，操的满脸都是委屈的眼泪，咬着嘴里那块儿布，那是索尔的内裤，他跪在地上摇摇欲坠。

“洛基，我讨厌不听话的家伙，从现在起，你代替我的前一位sub，成为了新的奴隶。”

痛苦正随着撒旦的声音，转换为愉悦的小夜曲。

索尔把玩着洛基的头发，“刚刚的尝试，我对你拿出了十二分的温柔。因为你是我弟弟。可是你既然想成为sub，我从不介意调教坏孩子。”

“以后要多一些自觉，我会给予你人前的自尊，但你要知道，那是我的恩赐，你不再是洛基，不再是弟弟，你只是我的奴隶，而我是你的主人。”

“你今晚做的每一件事情，逾越的事，我都为你记下了，在一个星期内，我会每天罚你二十下，来让你记住什么叫尊卑。”索尔摘掉洛基口中的布料，“现在，告诉我，你明白了没有？”

洛基已经开始兴奋了，这样的哥哥，使他心驰神往，他恨不得索尔对他更狠一些——快乐，心底原始的欲望，刺激令他幸福且快乐。”

他双眼着迷的说，“对不起，主人。我明白了，我不会再犯了。”

索尔显然对这个回答还算满意，他拉起洛基，解开了洛基身上的束缚，拿出了那个瓶子，他不打算这么快操洛基，胡闹的坏孩子必须被教育，要好好的晾上很多天来知道错误。

洛基显然累的已经走不动，索尔帮他简单的冲了冲，然后仍是没有温柔的仍在床上。

索尔要走，洛基惊讶的看着他，不应该结束，按着步骤想他应该被安慰，他刚刚被好好的惩罚了一顿，身下那个刚刚被开拓的小穴现在还有着异样的感受。

索尔看出了洛基的委屈，却凶到：“你今天没有惩罚后的安抚。”

洛基悻悻地低头，委屈的咬咬嘴巴，低下头道：“主人晚安。”

窗外是轰隆一声的惊雷。

两个人一瞬间就都愣住了，洛基瞬间钻进被子里，死死的咬着牙，紧紧的捂住耳朵。

索尔猛的回头，冲到洛基的床上，将洛基抱紧他的怀里。

“不要怕……不要怕，哥哥在这里，不要咬嘴唇，乖。”

洛基曾被绑架，六七岁的时候，在一个雨季，被关在一个屋子里，绑匪跑了，两天一夜，听着不停的雷声，不停的雨声，没吃没喝的，绝望的等着救助。

那以后，他就害怕噩梦，害怕雷雨。无论他变成什么样的人，他仍在雷声响起的时候，怕的像一个孩子。

洛基今晚受到了太多的惊吓，他哭的越来越大声，索尔把他抱在怀里一遍遍哄着安抚，直到两个人都精疲力尽，洛基抽泣的睡着，索尔也昏昏欲睡。

一直到早上，雨都没有停，弗利嘉醒来的时候看到外面的大雨，慌乱的跑到二楼，看着被索尔抱在怀里缩成一团的洛基。

“嘘”索尔做了个噤声的动作，“妈妈小声一点哦，洛基刚刚睡着，还睡的很轻。”

“我很担心，洛基是大孩子了，成绩，事业，都比同年龄人优异，却总让我更担心。”弗利嘉给两个孩子拉了拉被子，“还好索尔一直都很关心弟弟，为了哄洛基，又一晚上没有睡么？”

索尔想了想，可还真是哄了整整一晚。

“没事，谁让我是哥哥呢，还很早，妈妈上楼休息吧。”

索尔笑眯眯的安抚妈妈。“有我陪着洛基呢。”

“你们兄弟关系真好呢，妈妈为你们骄傲。”

索尔若有所思的玩着洛基的发旋，“兄弟关系啊。”

Tbc


	3. 第三章

三

雷雨。  
这大概是洛基最讨厌的天气，潮湿的，泥泞的，肮脏的。

噩梦。

而他的小穴此刻就如同下雨一般。  
他炽热的热爱自己，雷雨交加的天气开始令他觉得快乐，洛基高高的攀着索尔的脖子，他什么也看不见，不要妄想一个被罚跪一天的家伙能乖巧，他真的学不会去守规矩，尽管已经在很努力的克制自己。

“你的绑缚技巧很高。”索尔漫不经心的说道，手上的动作却没有停下：“实际上，是更喜欢自己变得无力么？”

洛基因为不该有的动作被绑紧，他被丢在床上，阴茎兴奋的翘高，小穴动情的吐着淫水。接受着索尔带给他的责罚。他被压低脑袋，舔着索尔的脚背。

洛基抬头问道：“主人，您喜欢么？”

回答他的是踩在脸上的脚掌，他兴奋的伸出舌头，向上轻舔，含住索尔的脚趾。

脚趾模仿着交合的动作，在他的嘴中进进出出。

索尔看着他身下大滩的湿渍，感慨到：“只是被这样操着嘴巴，你也能湿成娼妓一般？啊，不对，你可比卖的骚多了，我淫荡的小奴隶。”

洛基抱着索尔的脚，他的唾液从嘴边和索尔的脚趾上拉出一条长长的银丝，洛基低声的笑着，他用猫一般的叫声嗷嗷的嚷着：

“主人，让我射——求您——”

索尔踩住洛基的阴茎，脚底轻轻摩擦：“你这下贱的小家伙。”

“您这样，我会忍不住的……”洛基忍不住的弓腰：“求您……让我射，求您……”

“可以了。”索尔捧起洛基的下巴，感受到脚底是洛基喷射出的精液，轻柔的摘掉洛基的眼罩，靠在洛基的耳边夸道：“乖孩子。”

雷声轰鸣。

“叩叩”两声，他们迅速的钻进被子里，弗丽嘉打开门焦急的问道，“洛基，还好么？”

“啊，果然索尔在陪着你。”弗丽嘉看见索尔变放心很多，“雨季期，索尔简直是洛基的小保姆。”

毛茸茸的被子下，是淫水混合精液，洛基的全身是绑缚的红绳，他的双脚上还带着一副镣铐。

盖着软软的被子，被哥哥拥抱在怀中。

洛基撅着嘴回答：“别总把人家当小孩么妈妈。”

“你不是小孩，还总缠着哥哥？”弗丽嘉温和极了的看着两个孩子。

“是哥哥要给我讲故事嘛！”洛基眨了眨眼，“妈妈——我已经快二十一岁啦，你和哥哥总把我当小孩。”

“索尔，你的弟弟说他是大人了，你快回房间休息吧。”弗丽嘉看着大儿子，“可你怎么会回房间呢？索尔哥哥总是溺爱他的小洛基。”

“好啦妈妈”索尔搂住洛基带进怀里，亲了亲洛基的额头，说：“我就喜欢溺爱他。”

洛基说，“晚安妈妈。”  
“晚安，我的小王子们。”

在门关上后，洛基感慨，“妈妈真是世界上最纯洁的人了，她从不觉得我们这么亲密有什么问题。”

“别说的那么奇怪，在两星期前你还是一个做了噩梦都会跑去哥哥房间的弟弟。”

“他们都说我是天不怕地不怕的。”洛基低头埋在索尔怀中，“我只是学习能力比他人优秀，其实也没那么坚强。”

索尔温柔的抹去洛基眼角的泪水，“好了，不用在我面前伪装。”

“主人，我可以喊你哥哥么？”洛基轻咬着索尔的耳朵，这绝不是一个小奴隶该做的，不过撒娇的弟弟倒是可以。

索尔把洛基按在床上，拍了两下屁股，“不可以，你这放荡的小家伙。”他将手指插入洛基的身体，塞进去一枚跳蛋，“如果你想做弟弟，就要等我结束关系，或者祈求妈妈每时每刻都在陪你的身边。”

“24h呢……”洛基从被子里慢慢爬到地上跪好，“您要记得发我比前任多三倍的零花钱。”

索尔这个时候打开了玩具的开关，洛基忍不住的用自己的下体去磨着地毯寻找快感。

“别那么做，地毯太脏了。”索尔抱起洛基放在床上，“真是不省心的小家伙。”

洛基笑吟吟的湿了一滩，屁股一缩一缩的，“主人，您到底准备什么时候操进来呢？”

“跪好。”索尔抬起了洛基的下巴，“你真的很没有礼貌，明天开始帮你从基础补起。”

洛基低头跪好，脸上的表情却不爽起来，已经两周了，几乎每天都会游戏，却一直没有操他。洛基不知道索尔在打什么算盘，极其不悦。

当他们今天的游戏结束，洛基洗完澡躺好在自己的床上，索尔摸摸他的头，告诉他：“知道我为什么不操你么？因为你是不合格的小奴隶，什么都做得不够好，我从没见过你这么糟糕的，跪不稳，忍不住，我不操差劲的小家伙。”

洛基羞红脸，但却有些被冒犯到，咬着牙说：“我会好好努力让您满意的。”

他可是天之骄子洛基，什么事情都做得特别好，哪怕是随随便便去做都能得到别人的赞赏，此刻却被说是一个'差劲的奴隶'还是被那个干什么都不如他的索尔！

洛基看着索尔关门，狠狠丢了枕头过去，竖起中指，嘴里骂道：“石男！”

索尔想起明天的事情又转身开门，枕头正好砸在他的身上，洛基的中指摆在他的眼前，还有那句带着尾音的石男。

感谢奥丁森家优秀的装潢，这门的隔音关上就听不见，可谁让他索尔偏偏转回头了呢？

洛基看着索尔，猛地收回手，一下子怂的连话都不敢讲。

索尔抱起那个枕头，走到床前，玩味的看着洛基 ：“自己想，应该怎么罚？”

“三……三十鞭？”洛基低头不敢看索尔，双腿已经开始发软，起身跪好在床上：“主人，对不起，我乱说话了。”

“乱说话？”  
索尔放好枕头，“那罚你掌嘴好了，但是我不想打你，你得自己动手。”

洛基立马扇了自己一巴掌，他现在心乱如麻，后悔自己的一句嘴瘾，他今天晚上别想好了。

“太轻，不算。”

洛基的脸上有了一片红，他的第一下打的并不轻，很疼，但他知道索尔不会放过他，他慢慢抬起手，下定决心，又狠狠的抽了自己一掌，这一下用足了力气，打的他瞬间半张脸发麻，特别想哭。

索尔看着低下头的洛基，抬起他的下巴，扬起手臂狠狠甩过去一巴掌，洛基感觉自己好像被打的耳膜发响，他直接被这一巴掌打得摔在床上，半张脸瞬间肿起，他的眼泪哗啦就掉了下来。

“呜哇哇哇哇！！！！”

洛基捂着自己的半张脸嚎啕大哭，太疼了，完全没有控制的一巴掌，这可是索尔啊，那个能轻易举起两个人的索尔，浑身上下属肌肉和力量值得夸赞的索尔，毫不留情的一巴掌。

索尔感觉有些手麻，这一巴掌确实打得太狠了。

洛基还在哭，那阵疼痛太过了，他一时半会儿根本停不下抽泣。

索尔冷冰冰的说，“还哭？我看你是还想来一下。”

洛基像受惊的小鸟一样，发抖炸着毛，又强忍着泪水，鼻子一抽一抽的老实爬起来跪下。

天啊，他在这种疼痛下都要后悔了，他的哥哥，那个恨不得把他宠上天的哥哥居然因为一句玩笑话就给他这么狠的一巴掌，更糟糕的是，他的身体居然在剧痛中还有些湿润，这可怕的生理本能居然如此臣服。

洛基强忍着不哭，却又因为不好好哭出来憋住反打起了哭嗝，整个人更难受了，又怂又怕的撅着嘴掉眼泪不敢出声还发出诡异的抽嗝声。

那声音实在太好笑，活生生让生气的索尔笑了。他抓住洛基的头发，“三十鞭既然是你自己提的，那就连着一个月每天三十鞭吧。”

洛基撇嘴的瞪着索尔，他的意思是三十下就完了，居然要连着一个月？

索尔瞪他一眼，“你有什么不满么？”

洛基打了一个嗝，表示他听见了，紧接着猛然想起索尔常挂在嘴边的礼貌，赶紧的答道，“明白了，主人。”

五个字打了五个嗝，他滑稽极了，索尔反倒没那么气了，抬着洛基的下巴看了看自己扇出的伤势。

有点糟糕。  
红肿的巴掌印，特别清晰已经鼓起的痕迹。大面积的红点，惨烈的皮下出血。

刚刚想和洛基说明天和亚尔兰公司去谈判时和他一起去，明天洛基的脸非要肿成猪头，他们还怎么谈生意？

有些难办，现在改时间也来不及了。

索尔想摸摸洛基的脸，洛基不自觉的躲了一下。

“躲？”

洛基一愣，伸出脖子，好像逼他登上绞刑架一般，紧紧的闭上眼道：“疼……”

“疼才记得。”索尔嘴上训斥，手上却轻轻的碰着没扇到的地方检查伤势，抓来药帮洛基轻轻的涂抹。

洛基睁开眼委屈的瞪着索尔，嘴里呲的不敢叫唤。只敢怨气足足的瞪着。索尔迎着他的目光打趣道，“看来是很喜欢啊？”

“不喜欢！”洛基大嚷一句。  
“嗯？”  
“不喜欢，主人。”他憋屈的低下头，委屈的嘴撅的能挂住油瓶。

索尔很快帮他擦好了药，他拉着洛基的手探到下腹，他正硬着，洛基讶异的抬头，索尔，居然再硬？

原来并不是对他没有感觉。

“你不知道你有多诱人。”索尔用着洛基柔软的手撸了起来，“但是还不够，别操之过急，按着我的步调来。”

洛基又想哭了，他今晚简直是个哭包，洛基哭哭啼啼的抱怨：“我还以为我那么差劲，让您没有丝毫兴趣……”

“嗯，乖，乖，主人知道了。”

索尔用他的手撸了出来，洛基攀上索尔的肩，哭到，“主人……好痛，脸好痛……”

“那下次还敢瞎说么？”  
“不敢了。”洛基使劲的摇头，“我再也不敢了。”

很好，已经开始习惯了叫主人了。索尔感觉有些得意，轻轻的拍着洛基的背，“好啦，好啦，好孩子，不哭了，你勇敢地面对惩罚，你是个坚强的好孩子。”

洛基抽泣着睡着，索尔看着那肿起来的半张脸，想着明早的事情发愁。

总不能说洛基是半张脸着地摔出的巴掌印吧。

第二天早上看见在吃早饭的洛基，脸上什么也看不出，索尔贴近了，才发现弟弟的脸上好像有一层淡妆，覆盖在伤痕之上。

洛基吃完了饭便要先走，索尔急忙叫住他说：“一起去吧。”

洛基一副冷淡的神情，他看了看表道：“很晚了，快点。”索尔随意塞了块儿面包，起身跟上。

全世界都说，洛基是个工作上非常优秀的天才，但是他是个努力的人，没有人真正是天才，只是看见看不见的疯狂努力，洛基总要做到完美，比如他脸上特意带上的“假面”，他必须光彩照人。

下车前，洛基突然抬头问道：“主人！我要谈到公司预计价位的三分之二，会给我奖励么？”

他眼里的期盼，一下就让索尔心疼到骨子里。  
洛基太累了，他的弟弟在过高的要求里疲倦的让人心疼。

索尔抱抱他说，“你一定可以的。我会给你奖励。”

洛基的表现非常优异，他的出色谈判本领逼的对方几次跳脚，最后谈下了令所有股东惊讶的价格，可洛基.奥丁森本人看起来却并不高兴。

只差一点点……距离他的奖励，只差了一点点。

在所有人走后，洛基回到他的办公室，自暴自弃的把文件丢在地上，摔碎了一个杯子。

索尔正要进洛基的办公室，被洛基的特助急急忙忙拦住。

“经理！副总不知道在发什么脾气，您先等等！”  
索尔疑问道：“他怎么了？”  
“谈完价格就在生气，刚刚进去报告的全骂了一遍。”特助挠挠头，“明明谈了那么好一个价格，近乎预计的三分之二了。但不知道谁惹了他生气。”

他在生他自己的气。  
索尔苦笑了下，他的弟弟太要强，只要没有做到心中的要求就会这样。

“没事，我看看他，我是他哥，他还能骂我么？”索尔推开门，看见正颓废坐在沙发上的洛基。

特助看着们叹了叹气，经理总是这么自信。

索尔看着洛基，洛基看了眼索尔，低头说，“主人，您来了。”

满地狼藉。

“你没有做到。”进门后索尔冷冷的说，“没有闹脾气的资格，去那边的角落里跪着。”

洛基点了点头，解脱一般的走到角落，无力的跪下。

他需要一个人来帮他惩罚他，让他不在惩罚自己，伤害自己。

索尔看着桌上一遍遍改正准备的文件，厚厚的一层，今天的优秀成绩，是洛基每天努力的成果。又看了看他跪在角落的弟弟，心疼极了。

他很想告诉洛基，你很棒，你做到了，但索尔知道，那些并不是洛基想要的。

洛基需要“谁”带来责罚，那才会让他的洛基更舒服。

索尔用皮带抽在洛基身上，很轻，把握的很轻的程度，但足以让他的弟弟解脱。

洛基很容易因为疼痛落泪，他低声的哭着，眼泪打花了他的脸蛋，昨晚红肿的巴掌印暴露出来。索尔抱住洛基，抱在怀里，他一遍遍安抚：“好了，已经惩罚完了，你做到了，你很棒，已经可以休息了，好孩子。”

洛基在沙发上睡下，头靠在索尔的大腿上，索尔尽量不动，发消息让特助轻手轻脚的送毯子进来，让洛基躺的更舒服。

索尔揉着洛基的头发。  
谁也别想伤害到他的洛基，连洛基自己也不可以。

Tbc


	4. 第四章

四

助理Lin先生本来是非常看不惯索尔.奥丁森的。

索尔实在是没有什么值得别人能看下去的表现。大少爷要比小少爷早两年进入公司。进来的时候都是任职经理，索尔依旧在原岗位混吃等死，哦，仅仅半年，小少爷现在是副总，在不少股东面前收获青睐。

反观，大少爷索尔或许就是个无药可救的米虫。为什么会有如此不上进的富家子弟？

特助L是有名的“洛基派系”。阿斯加德公司迟早会更换主人，洛基身为副总已经大权在握。

豪门总要有些争斗恩怨？可是今天却令人大开眼界，令人崇拜的天才副总，在发了一上午脾气后，哥哥出现后就乖乖的休息下了。

之前总觉得他们兄弟关系还不错，但感觉会有做样子的成分，如今看来是，相当的好呢。

真是……不敢相信。

更不敢相信的是，下午四点，这个只会加班不会逃班的副总，居然被哥哥哄着就乖乖走了，简直是旷世情景。

洛基睁开眼睛的时候，索尔正微笑着看他。

“主人？我睡着了？几点了？”洛基起身伸了个懒腰，“果然在沙发上睡的不太舒服呢。”

“马上四点了。”索尔扭了扭脖子，做了好几个小时的人肉枕头也十分辛苦。

“四点了！！？？”洛基冲到办公桌前，“糟糕，居然睡了这么久，今天的任务还有很多呢！”他急急忙忙打去内线的电话，“ 昨天安排那个文件送过来了么？在哪里？嗯，我找到了。”

洛基翻开他的文件，索尔的手从上面“啪”的关上文件夹。

索尔打了个哈欠，“洛基，你今天都没有吃午饭，别看了，休息一下，早点走，我带你去吃好吃的。”

“不行！我不看的话——”  
索尔猛的掐住洛基的下巴，“不行？”

洛基抱住索尔的胳膊，打颤着说，“可是这些工作在等着我……”

“你的主人也在等你。”索尔将手指塞进洛基的嘴巴，“当然，我给你一个机会，如果你不和我走，我就默认为你不愿继续这段关系。”

索尔轻轻的吻了一下洛基的额头，“如果你选择开始，就该由我选择结束，可谁让你是我可爱的弟弟呢？我总会给你特权。”

索尔放开洛基，“那么现在，是想和你的主人去吃饭？还是哥哥赶紧滚蛋，好让洛基先生继续工作呢？”

这是个让人头大的选择，洛基确实慌了一下，他盯着索尔，张了张嘴，索尔转身就走。

洛基猛的上前拉住索尔，“我，我我，主人，我，我想吃冰淇淋，可以么？”

索尔讶异于弟弟的选择，在他昨天那样打过洛基一掌后，今天又提出如此无理的要求，居然还是选择继续这段关系？

索尔抱紧他的兄弟，安抚道：“你想吃什么都可以。”

洛基人生第一次翘班，他不习惯极了，看着特助不知道怎么解释，比起这个，时常逃班的大少爷倒是轻车熟路，拉着他的兄弟就走。

司机都不习惯小少爷早早下班，但一看见索尔就突然恍然大悟，心里诽道和大少爷在一起久了，什么样优秀的人都会被带坏。

但洛基很开心，所有人都没有注意到，被带坏的洛基脸上有着不一样的笑容，索尔很喜欢那个笑容，他乐意看见洛基放松神经。

索尔看着洛基咬下一大勺儿的芭菲，洛基的眼睛笑成了一条弯月亮，索尔亲亲他的脸颊说：“我再怎么宠你，也不准你总吃垃圾食品。不过今天是特例，你只用开心就好。”

“为什么呢主人……我今天明明就没有做到。”洛基抓着小勺子，他对上午的谈判一点也不满意，毫厘都是会影响后续的。

“你没有做到的事情不是已经勇敢的接受惩罚了么？那件事不重要，已经过去了。现在是在陪主人翘班，让我开心，这点上你表现的太好了。”

洛基吃着冰淇淋笑笑，索尔拉起他的手自己尝了一口。他说：“很甜呢。”

带洛基去买情趣用品是计划外，只是正好逛到了那里，偏偏是一家他们常来的店，洛基记得第一次来的时候，也是索尔领来来着。

不过当时不是现在这种关系，是一对儿有着共同趣味的兄弟来交流经验。

老板轻车熟路的打着招呼，和索尔说定制的东西好了，索尔为了支开洛基，让洛基去挑几样自己喜欢的东西。

当索尔提着一个漂亮的皮箱子回来的时候，洛基在销售人员的推销下正拿着一个水桶造型的阴唇夹，他看见索尔便递给索尔把玩。

“很有意思是不是，”洛基摆弄两下那个小夹子，“夹在少女的身上一定很有视觉冲击力。”洛基眯眯眼睛，索尔轻轻贴在他耳边道：“你是不是忘了，这些都是要用在谁身上？”

洛基一愣，伸手去夺那个夹子，索尔已经乐呵呵的像旁边说了句，这样东西是很有趣，由他买单。

“嘿，你怎么不把我的单也买掉？”洛基撅撅嘴。  
“让其他人给你花这种钱？”  
洛基比比中指：“你的钱都是我辛勤工作挣来的，快去帮我买单。”

老板很熟悉看见两人斗嘴的场景，冲着洛基笑的极其暧昧，那笑容都让洛基有些发毛。

干嘛这么看着我笑啊……洛基跟着索尔到家，吃完晚饭回到房间，洗澡跪好等着索尔到来时，才终于知道了原因。

那个巨大的皮箱子是索尔为他去定制的新工具，项圈外侧是主人的名字，坠下来的狗牌刻着他的名字！

那个情趣用品店老板知道了？！

“你先别羞，只有老板一个人知道，我们是很多年的朋友了，他嘴巴很严。”

“可你答应了我不告诉别人！”洛基盯着那一堆的工具，每一样都精致的雕刻着L，来提醒他们现在的关系。“你怎么能告诉他，这明明是我们的秘密！”

索尔搂住洛基，“所以你在生气什么，自己的欲望被别人知道了？嗯？你希望我一辈子替你隐瞒？只想自己爽，自私的小家伙。”

“我在生气，我……我才没有！”洛基抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，“你是说你不爽么！我没有让你开心？！”

索尔支着下巴：“怎么说呢——洛基，我已经很久没做爱了，操你会很有滋味么？”

洛基觉得自己跪不住了，他恨不得下一秒就扑倒索尔身上强奸他的主人！太过分了！那双绿眼睛恶狠狠的瞪着索尔，在控诉他的不满。

索尔“噗”的笑了出来，伸手摘掉了那个狗牌。“你不觉得这个东西廉价的和这套装备格格不入么？”

他伸手给洛基顺毛，“一个我从网上匿名定的牌子，没人知道是什么。你的礼物上只有L，没有任何人知道我们的关系。”

“那个老板笑的那么——”  
“哦，应该是哪个小孩心里有鬼吧。”

“哼！”洛基扭头去看箱子里的工具，黑色的皮具，K金的配件，摁扣的有些地方镶着钻石。

做工精细，设计典雅，就连某些东西的粗细都非常合适。皮带，马鞭，拍体，项圈，牵引绳，性工具，摆放整齐，内外包装箱，内箱是工具固定隔层，外箱是国际一流奢侈品品牌，一个伪装完美的小型行李箱。

洛基还跪着就开始开心，摇摇晃晃的跪不稳，伸手去摸里面的皮拍。一点也不老实的把玩他的礼物。

索尔也懒得管了，只是宠溺的训了句：“小没规矩。”

洛基抬头道：“你不是要教我规矩？”他拿起那个精致的项圈，“主人，今天晚上补课么？”

……

索尔眯起眼睛，将项圈佩戴在洛基的脖子上。

洛基很白，皮肤被黑色的皮带勒出一些红痕，他的脖子上佩戴着烙印了“Thor”的项圈，索尔拍拍洛基的屁股，塞进去他准备好的尾巴。

别好猫耳朵发卡，配上准备好的铃铛，戴上毛茸茸的手套。

洛基抬抬他的“小肉垫”，晃了晃脑袋，脖子上的铃铛铃铃响，他举起两只小爪子放在胸前，看着索尔，“喵喵”的叫了一声。

索尔：扑通！

太可爱啦！太可爱啦！太太太可爱了吧！可爱死了！无敌可爱！

像一只超激萌的宠物猫！一副嘚瑟不听话撒娇的小模样，举着爪子歪头装傻卖可爱！天啊！洛基真的是太可爱了！

想抱他想撸他想亲亲他！  
想咬他想吸他想蹂躏他！

索尔一阵风的冲上前去抱住洛基疯狂撸毛，“啊……大发。”

“小坏猫，你还欠我三十下。”索尔撸了个爽后座到床上，手里拿着小皮拍：“趴到主人的腿上来。”

洛基问他：“要报数么？”  
索尔露出一个可怕的笑容，他说：“不用哦。”他捏着洛基屁股里塞的猫尾巴，递到洛基嘴前，要求洛基咬住。  
“打完后，喵给我听。”

如果不是母亲猫毛过敏，索尔大概要养上一后院的猫。洛基翻了个白眼，说了一句：“我知道了主人，喵~”

能明显感觉到哥哥都开心的抖了……洛基老实的咬住那根猫尾巴，在皮拍重重扇下来时，认识到这个时候让索尔兴奋是对他屁股多大的痛击，死死咬着猫尾巴呜呜呜的流眼泪。

三十下很快就结束了，洛基吐掉尾巴，感受着自己新鲜熟透的红肿屁股，口水和眼泪不受控制的落在脸蛋和下巴上，他委屈的抱着索尔的小腿，带着哭腔：“喵呜。”

“啊，我可怜的小猫猫。”索尔擦掉洛基的眼泪，“明明叫的这么委屈，我的小猫为什么硬了呢？”

他把洛基掉了个方向，脸蛋按在腿间，“难道是到了发情期么？淫荡的小母猫，离春天还很远呢。”

索尔又捏住洛基的阴茎，“又硬又大，原来是小公猫么？”他满脸的玩味儿，又向后摸了摸，洛基的小穴正吐着一股股的淫液。

“真是湿啊。”

“是不是想要小宝宝？”索尔用自己的老二顶了顶洛基的脸颊，“你这只奇怪的小猫，想要么？”

洛基觉得自己已经被挑逗的要流一地水，他难耐的舔起索尔的阴茎，喉咙中发出愉悦的呻吟，咕噜咕噜中还带着轻喘，他舔着索尔的龟头，伸出小舌头，猫那样舔着，吮吸尿道口，不放过每一个经络，是一只贪吃极了的小猫。

索尔涨的紫红，他轻轻地给了洛基屁股上一巴掌，训到，“过去撅好屁股，你这只小色猫。”

洛基的屁股被扇的通红，屁眼里塞着猫尾巴，垂到下面的仿真毛磨着洛基的小穴。

索尔揪起那个猫尾巴，尾巴是有着充芯的，有着硬硬的感觉，他揪着那个尾巴，一下一下的操着洛基的阴蒂，直到他的小猫又一次腰软跪不稳，射出一滩精水。

索尔拦住洛基的腰，帮助他稳在床上，他靠在洛基的耳边：“想被我使用么？奴隶？”

洛基浑身痒痒的，他轻轻的，难耐的，发出一声：“喵——”

tbc


	5. 第五章

五

腿交。  
洛基简直不敢相信。

索尔用他硬的，烫的，涨的紫红的那根大鸡巴操他的大腿！哪怕涂了润滑，他细嫩的大腿肉还是被操红了一片！

再这样下去这他妈的就是侮辱！他洛基要比正常人多上一堆的洞，居然选操他的大腿！

尤其是在氛围特别无比好的刚刚，居然是在他的大腿内侧发泄出来的，洛基觉得自己丢人的程度要比考了年级第二还大，天杀的他这个万年优等生根本就没考过第二！

洛基感觉自己气愤的七窍生烟，他撅着他红肿的屁股趴在床上一言不发，没有了刚刚扮猫的半点激情。

索尔正认真的帮他抹药，从屁股到大腿内侧，他今晚倒是玩的满意极了。洛基喵喵的扮可爱，腿也夹的够紧。

“来，起来一下宝贝，让我看看脸上的伤。”索尔捧起洛基的脸蛋，发现他的小奴隶正一脸不高兴。

洛基的脸蛋好了很多，红痕没了，微微肿涨。最里侧施力点还有一些淤血，红点已经完全消了下去。

果然打的太重了，索尔心疼的不得了，把脸打成这个模样，绝对不能有下次了。

但这些并不重要，重要的是，洛基正一脸没被满足，委屈的盯着索尔。

索尔抱抱他，显然的理解错误，他哄到：“以后不打你漂亮的脸蛋了，小可怜。”

洛基恨不得吐血！

拜托，打烂他的脸都可以，为什么还不操他！他简直又想天不怕地不怕的问一句，你是真能忍啊。

或着就是想吊着他，就是想吊着他吧！索尔用他撸，让他口，做腿交，该爽的都爽了，就是不插他。

啊！

洛基抱紧索尔，身后向床上倒去，两个人都躺在了床上。

“主人，陪我睡……”  
“嗯，这么黏啊？”  
“不喜欢么？喵喵~”洛基舔舔索尔的脸蛋：“您不陪我睡？不陪我可就要挠人了！嗷呜！”  
“你是小老虎么？”索尔哈哈哈的笑，他亲了亲洛基的额头，哄到，“一起睡，快睡。”

“我今天工作都没做。”  
“明天做。”  
“今日复明日，明日何其多。”  
“洛基真的好努力。”

洛基没有说话，他愣了好一会儿，换上了开玩笑的口气：“哎哥，你就是稍微努力点也不用我这么辛苦。大少爷就是温室里一只肥肥的米虫，海拉达姆如此说道。”

“好啊，坏小子这么损我！”索尔伸手去搔扰洛基，两个人都被闹的咯咯笑，完全没了睡意。

“圣母在上，为了我的饭碗，我们还是回到各自的房间。”索尔揉了揉洛基额角的头发，“乖，早点睡，如果你明天来喊我起床，我可以考虑稍微努力一下去工作。”

“好呀，晚安主人。”  
“晚安。”

半夜三更，五六点钟。洛基瞪开他的大眼睛，此事不做，夜不能寐！

他洛基今晚就要强奸哥哥的大鸡鸡！

服了，他一想索尔硬成那个逼样还不操他，他就烦的要死，现在对他这种烦躁有两种解决办法：

一：找个老实的抖M玩一场  
二：现在去索尔的卧室做爱

鉴于第一种方法一旦被哥哥知道后必然凉凉，且只能解一时只需，治标不治本，故，洛基说干就干，只用两分钟，他就坐在了哥哥床上。

睡梦中的索尔睡的非常甜，打着轻轻的鼾声，嘴角带着笑。

洛基立刻拔下了索尔的裤子，对着那个尺寸吞了口口水。

明明用嘴巴，手，双腿都感受过，每次看到的时候果然还是震惊，可真是好大啊。

洛基觉得自己的也不小，他脱下裤子将两根拢在一起。  
还行，差不多，他也是男人，多少还是在意这种事。

简单的搓了几下索尔容易敏感的地方，男人就开始勃起了，洛基低头含进去龟头，用力的嘬了嘬，舔了舔那里后，洛基把头靠在床边，看着时针马上走到六点，他算的非常精准，只要过了六点，他就随时可以一边操着索尔一边等他醒来。

面对索尔惊慌失措的表情，他只要说这是唤醒服务就好，简直太期待哥哥吃瘪又享受，爱他骄纵他又对他无可奈何的表情了。

洛基没想到，靠着索尔的暂时的休息竟让他小睡到了快七点，他急急忙忙又一次含住索尔的阴茎，找着哥哥的敏感点帮索尔快速硬了起来。

洛基感觉自己都要流口水了，他含住自己的指尖，引出两条长长的银丝，捅进自己的阴道，使得那里变得湿润，他爬起来，第一次接纳这样的物件很是生涩，半天只微微吃下了龟头，正当洛基觉得变得顺利些的时候，索尔猛地睁开了眼！

“你在干嘛？！”

索尔揪起洛基的头发，他猛然起身，腰腹用力，阴茎实打实的塞进洛基的身体，阴囊和阴唇相交时发出一声淫荡又响亮的“啪”声。

“啊——”

好满，太快了，太涨了，太疼了！

洛基推着索尔，“主人，主人，别这样松一点……哥，哥啊！要死了，好痛，好痛，轻一点，轻一点！”

他的第一次，真正意义上的第一次，因为索尔的突然动作，疼的两腿要撕开一样，但是索尔并没有对他温柔，男人重重地操了两下，不用章法胡乱的弄，目的很明确，要让洛基疼。

索尔拔出他的阴茎，极快的翻过洛基，在那个本来就有些粉肿的屁股上重重落下巴掌，掌风哗哗的，带着一阵儿的响。

洛基哭的像个小泪人，现在，他哪里都疼。

“我只是想……这么叫你起床……”  
“你只是想让我操你，”索尔又赏他一巴掌，“你就这么饥渴，来，今天就让我看看你有多饥渴。”

索尔将洛基绑缚，他不知道从哪里摸出了手铐，将洛基拷在床上。

“我本来不想对你凶，可你真的是非常不听话。”索尔抽出鞭子抽在洛基的腿上，两腿之间还留着被他使用后的红肿，那里非常敏感易痛，索尔却毫不留情的抽红那里。

洛基被带上了口球，连话都说不出来，只能靠着呜咽，口水，和满脸的眼泪解释他的疼痛。

索尔还硬着那根，但却只揍他不操他，洛基盯着那里，那眼神绝不是善意的。索尔很快注意到洛基在看他的阴茎，他做了件残忍的事情，撸管，射在他小奴隶的脸上，然后用洛基的脸蛋擦了擦。

索尔丢下了鞭子，找到一根按摩棒，插进洛基的身体，打开了开关。在洛基睁大眼睛，呜呜呜挣扎哀求的时候，转身去了洗漱间。

“亲爱的，只是一根按摩棒弄不死你，好好享受吧。”

“呜呜呜！！”

会死的一定会死的！洛基猛的摇晃身子，想要把插在他身体里那根按摩棒弄出去！但是出不去，他眼眶已经哭红了，他不要这个，这个震动着的，符合人体工学，获得过不少奖项的按摩产品很快让他高潮——但这些不是他想要的！

索尔洗完澡出来的时候，洛基几乎没有反应了，强烈的震动让他在短时间内高潮了太多次，他本来就是没有开发过的处子，身体敏感的不得了，索尔只是掰开他的双腿，洛基就咬着下嘴唇又喷出一股水来，那个认认真真的按摩棒在半小时的人体时限到达后，已经停止了震动，在不停的挣扎下，只是勉强插在洛基的身体里。

索尔拔出那根按摩棒，随手丢在了一边，“真是会胡闹，我给你助理说了，你身体不舒服。”

他穿了人模狗样的正装，敲了敲洛基嘴上的口球，“想摘掉么？我原谅你就让你摘掉。”

他摘掉洛基一边的绳子：“用手自慰给我看。”

洛基委屈的瞪了一眼索尔，慢慢的拢上自己的阴茎，上下撸动。

“你知道我不是说那里。”

洛基的头使劲摇了摇，他不要，他好疼。他慢慢的把手伸下去，那里还在抖，他轻轻的揉了两下，真的……好疼。

一定都烂掉了，说不定还出血了，洛基哭的满脸都是眼泪，为什么要这么欺负他呢？他只是想和索尔做爱，这有什么错么？或许是他把所有事情想的太美好？或许索尔就是很喜欢按着步调，不喜欢他这种，只是因为他是洛基，是甩不掉的弟弟和麻烦？这么想想确实是很有可能，毕竟一直在推脱，昨天也说过让他选择是否停下这段关系。

索尔抓起洛基的手，这个行为看起来有些太过残暴了，他抓着洛基的手指，捅进洛基的身体，眼睁睁的看着洛基的身体不断流水出来，可竟疼到萎了。

索尔丧气的摘掉洛基脸上的口球，松开洛基的手，洛基的表情看起来太委屈了，索尔贴上前去想擦掉那些鼻涕眼泪。

洛基“啪”的打开了贴上来的索尔。

他的身体在大脑允许前狠狠的打开索尔，因为太害怕了，洛基抖着双腿低下头来，“太过了。”

“你好好休息。”索尔拉起床上的被子，洛基抗拒道：“我要去上班。”

“休息。”索尔把洛基按住在床上，“我让助理把你今天必须做的事情准备出来，在家里做，你的腿该没有力气了。”

“那为什么要对我这么凶？”洛基低头不看索尔，“虚伪。”

“你不听话。”  
“我一直都是这种人。”

当索尔来到公司，找到特助Lin的时候，那个洛基一手提拔的助理先生，露出和以往并不一样的表情。

“索尔先生，既然他生病，就趁着这个机会，忽悠他签字吧。那份文件我做好很久了。”特助Lin拿出一份股权转让书，“多好的机会呢。”

助理Lin，由奥丁选出，通过人事部经理索尔进入公司，安插在洛基身边的眼线。这个特殊的男人属于奥丁，忠于索尔。

“他从来没有过二心，忠诚于家族，你告诉我，我为什么要打破现在这幅好光景？”

索尔掐灭了烟：“洛基收买股份从不是为了壮大自己，他只是要扫除异己，这有什么错？他那么懂事努力，是我的好弟弟，骗他套取他的财产有什么意义？”

对于奥丁来说，这个从小收养的孩子，是一个非常非常棒的机会，他的收养动机从不单纯，给妻子做为流产后的安抚，而当洛基展现他优异的能力后，太过锋芒的洛基更会被利用。

洛基是“棋子”  
一个，非常好用的东西。

奥丁让洛基负责承受“战场”上的骂名，但却暗中准备好了随时架空这个小孩，将他变成傀儡。

索尔一直觉得父亲是失心疯了。

何必呢？他有一个这么可爱的弟弟，这么乖巧，这么喜欢黏着他，他何必要撕破脸皮，更何况，索尔根本就不喜欢费力气。他拿了资料回家，管家告诉他，一个上午洛基都没有下楼来。

索尔准备了洛基爱吃的东西，举着小托盘回到房间，洛基脑袋埋在被子里，看起来睡了很久。

索尔掀开被子，洛基的眼眶红红的。显然是哭了很久睡着的。

他从来不想和洛基开始这种关系……

索尔躺进被窝，抱住洛基，轻轻的拍着洛基的背，“起床啦，起床啦。”

“哥？”洛基秘密糊糊的睁开眼睛看见索尔，委屈的瘪嘴道：“主人，您回来了。”

“饿么？”  
“还好。”

索尔坐起来拍了拍身边，“不饿的话，洛基，我们来谈谈吧。”

“想谈什么？”  
“洛基，你喜欢我么？还是随便是谁都行？”索尔盯着洛基，“我可以告诉你，我就是不大乐意和你做爱的，原本我就很少和奴隶做爱，而且，你是我弟弟，我不能这么不负责。”

“哥……哥哥是不是傻逼！！”洛基狠狠的扯着索尔的脸，“我不用你负责！总对你撒娇你就忘了我是什么样的人，我没有那么懦弱。我不喜欢你不相信你为什么要和你做？！为什么要勾引你！你真是，你真是你太坏了！”

洛基缩紧索尔怀里，“你对我好凶……哥，你吓到我了，我怕你讨厌我……我不想被你这么凶，因为，因为……”

“因为我最疼你了。”索尔把洛基抱在怀里，“因为哥哥疼你，宠你，爱你，什么都随着你闹，你是我的小王子，我会一直把你放在最特殊的位置。”索尔温柔的抱起洛基，“你真是个自私的小鬼，只能顺着你。”

“你讨厌我么？”  
“从不，我爱你。但不是爱人意义，我只是像兄弟那样爱着你。”  
“你会对你的兄弟硬？”

索尔皱皱眉：“自然是比兄弟还多一些，你对我来说是什么呢，是我的弟弟，是我的游戏伴侣，是我的公司老总，洛基，你是我的洛基，无论什么身份，你都是我的洛基，你的存在就代表着我会爱你，那是掺杂各种感情的爱，我说不清。”

“哥哥是大傻瓜。”洛基勾了勾嘴角，“明明这么喜欢我。”

“来吃饭，你肚子在叫。”索尔笑着把托盘放过来，洛基张嘴：“啊”的撒娇到。

吃饱喝足后的洛基靠在索尔的怀里，小小声的问道：“哥哥，你是想停下我们的关系么？”

“凭什么，我的小奴隶没有说结束的资格。”

洛基眼睛亮了一下，索尔亲亲他的耳朵，“宝贝，从今天起，和我一起睡吧。”

“真的？”洛基瞪大眼睛，他不敢相信索尔突然这么转变态度，索尔看出他的疑惑，正经的回答：“我本来就想要你，但我一直纠结着，我和你之间到底算什么，现在我想明白了，我爱你，而你也爱我，我们是爱人，对么？”

洛基吻了吻哥哥的脸颊，郑重的回答：“我们是。”

吃饱喝足的洛基变成一只小懒猫，他在床上玩了一会儿手机，翻滚了两下无聊，看着一边对着电脑聚精会神的索尔，感觉一反常态。

“主人！我的工作帮我带回来了么？”  
“带了，就是几份要签字的文件，不急。”

索尔突然抬头：“宝宝，你要不要教我？我好多东西搞不太明白。”

“你在搞什么？”  
“在看一个旅游项目的文件，你每天要看这么多这种东西么？看的我头都要炸了。”

“旅游项目？”洛基爬到电脑前，“这不是我那份么，我看过了，其他没什么，就是想强调下别墅区的隐秘性，房子减去两套，设计方案在改改看。”

“减去不会盈利更少么？”  
“我的傻哥哥，这种是要出售的富人区，你越豪华，越档次，他们才更能掏钱包，来包下一个价格不菲的放松地点。”

“而且要考虑到内部装修成本，大花园整体环境维护，每栋房子的软装都请了单独的设计师，这种项目太平凡太土了，得每个地方都别出心裁，充满亮点引人好奇。”

洛基说这些东西的时候眼神都是不一样的，索尔起身吻住了那张正诉说理想的嘴，软软的，像果冻，这是他们之间第一个如此正式的亲吻。

这样多好呢。  
他的洛基总是带着一股冲劲去探索，想到精细的点，聪明强大，永远比他更适合这个商业帝国，而他也永远爱这样的洛基。

索尔摁住洛基的后颈，探入舌头，加深这个亲吻——

我亲爱的洛基，希望你永远不会得知他人的恶意。

我会用我的爱来保护你。

TBC


	6. 第六章

希望你永远不会得知他人的恶意。  
我会用我的爱来保护你。

六

这是确定关系后第一次同床，洛基紧张的不得了，他今天上午被用按摩棒惩罚了下面，还在疼，刚刚洗澡也是自己洗的，花穴已经肿起来了，后面并没有灌肠，索尔没有提，他也不想弄。

可是他也不想用雌穴了，还在疼呢，和早上恰恰相反，现在一点也不想被插。

可是真当索尔只是普普通通要和他靠着睡觉的时候 洛基又心有不甘的闹着。对着索尔的背一拱一拱。

“胡闹什么？”索尔按住洛基，“小坏蛋，我是心疼你屁股前前后后都肿着，你还给我挑火？”

“可是我想让主人疼我么。”洛基用两腿夹住索尔，“其实我有一点点不想做，还是有些难受，但是我真的真的很想您疼爱我。”

索尔看着洛基撒娇的神情，解开洛基的睡袍，如他所料的，又没有内裤。

他抱高纤细弟弟的双腿，架在肩上，低头含住了洛基的阴部。轻轻的舔着洛基的阴唇，舌头不时的吸允阴蒂，那里还在发肿，被舔后沾着口水，红红的，淫靡极了。

“呜——！”索尔反常的口交让洛基整个下半身都在抖，太爽了太舒服了！热热的口腔，灵巧的舌头，勾着他每一毫厘的嫩肉，他整个人都要为此湿透了。

他已经被舔的脑子晕乎乎的，夹紧了索尔的脑袋，无意识地拽着索尔的头发，呢喃着：“还要……好舒服，好棒，还要还要，好舒服……”

“主人的舌头舔得你很舒服吧。”  
洛基迷迷糊糊的顺着回答：“主人的舌头舔得我好舒服。好棒，我好喜欢主人的舌头。”

“呜呜呜！啊，别舔那里！求您！我要到了，要到了要到了要到了！”

洛基突然猛地挣扎，希望索尔放开他，但却被按住的更问题，哥哥的舌头也冲着敏感点舔的更深。

“啊啊啊！”

洛基喷出一大股的淫水，他双眼迷离的喷在索尔嘴里，湿漉漉的眼睛看着索尔，可爱极了。

“很甜。”索尔擦了擦嘴，“我的小洛基真甜。”

洛基捂住脸，羞得缩进被子里。

他趴在索尔身上，摸到索尔也硬着，轻喘着说，“主人，我帮你用嘴巴做。”

“用手就好。”

洛基扽下索尔的裤子，看着那一根，他撸了两下，猛地抬头说：“我果然还是想要！”

“你到底和不和我做！天啊，我都流水成这样了，你真能忍！”  
“你不是还肿着么。”  
“我想要！想要的不得了！不肿！”

洛基攀在索尔的肩膀上，“你真讨厌，显得我太骚太欲求不满了。”

洛基还要抱怨，被索尔猛然抱起插进了身体。

“呜啊！”洛基猛地抬头，索尔就这么插进来了，他各种小心情乱糟糟了一个月，终于吃到了哥哥。

索尔做的温柔极了，缓慢的插弄，阴茎被洛基细窄的甬道夹的很紧，哪怕那里被不少东西开发，也依旧是紧窄的，水很多，但还是不够湿，抽插的有些阻力，弟弟软软温热的身体，湿软紧致的甬道，含的他非常舒服。

“蛤……原来是这种感觉啊……”洛基感觉双腿脱力，他懒散的抱住索尔的脖子，这是个很传统的姿势，半压着他，由索尔控制深浅角度，决定带不带给他快感。

索尔伺候的他很舒服，绝佳的前戏，照顾的正餐，吻着他的额头，索尔找到他身体里较为敏感的一小块儿，几下就把他操到高潮。

十佳哥哥并没有继续，索尔抽出他的阴茎慢慢的戳弄洛基的阴蒂，用手按压洛基的会阴，没一会儿洛基便又哭着叫了出来。

索尔用力撸了几下，射在洛基的胸口上，等到洛基渐渐平静下来，抱起他去洗澡。

“舒服吗？”  
“舒服。”  
“这样，想起第一次不会觉得难过了吧。”索尔摸了摸洛基的头，他一直都知道洛基为此不开心，没有人会喜欢自己的第一次是一个带着惩罚意味的乳液瓶子，或者是一根三十分钟高速运转按摩棒的。

“你知道我不开心啊。”洛基瘪瘪嘴，“也太欺负我了。”

“就想欺负你，”索尔帮洛基洗干净身子，自己也简单的淋浴，然后抱着洛基回到床上。

“明天必须去上班了。”  
洛基郑重的说。

第二天早穿衣服洗漱的索尔发现，他的弟弟已经醒来靠在床上很久不动一下了。

……

太操蛋了。  
洛基坐在床上，这就是纵欲的后遗症么？整个下半身像撕开一样，他的腿根本就合不住。明明索尔做的特别温柔 ，可是做的时候他就是肿着的，多少绝对会磨到伤到。

“怎么了？”索尔坐在床边，“是不是疼，然后感觉腿酸动不了？”  
洛基委屈的点点头。  
“没事，昨天用太多了，处子大多都是这样。乖，歇歇就好了。”

“你休息就好，我继续说你病了。妈妈肯定一会儿要来看你，记得圆谎哦。”

“主人，我的工作——”

“工什么作，歇着，我问助理拿些着急的回来，其他的留着，回头我帮你一起看。中午我给你带你喜欢那家蛋糕，乖乖躺下睡觉吧。”

楼下父母已经开始吃早饭，弗丽嘉一脸担忧的看着索尔，“索尔，我们的小王子怎么了？真的不用叫家庭医生来嘛？”

索尔亲了亲母亲的脸颊，安慰道：“别担心妈妈 ，我给他喂了药，正在我房间休息呢，已经没有事了，您可以待会儿去陪陪他。劝劝他，他老想着去工作，我好不容易拦住，洛基太努力了，我都担心他是不是劳累过度。”

奥丁撇了索尔一眼：“你要是有他一点拼劲儿也好，一会儿来我屋子一趟。”

“好的父亲。” 

索尔来到奥丁的书房，这里的低气压令人并不舒服，他扯了扯领带，却没有多么透气。

“我听说，你并不愿意架空洛基。”奥丁的声音带着不屑，“索尔，你真是懦弱，如果我的亲生子是洛基，他会毫不犹豫的利用棋子。”

“父亲，洛基没有做错什么。”  
“他正在架空我的帝国！”  
“您本来就是颐养天年的年纪了，交给他有什么不好的？”

“蠢货，他在拿走我本来留给你的！”奥丁气的胡子要翘起来，“对，你是不会在意，听Lin说，你对这些事情根本不上心？”

“你在装什么索尔？我的儿子要充满狼性，小时候那个想偷偷掐死洛基的你才有趣，你现在怎么回事。”

“九岁，我觉得这个突然被收养来的小孩碍眼，抢走了我的一切。”索尔攥了攥拳，“但现在，洛基要比那些都重要，父亲，你到底在想什么，他尊重您，深爱着他的家，他既然有天赋还那么努力，那是他应得的——”

“他是我们家族仇人的孩子！”奥丁重重的拍了一下桌子！“我突然的善心收养了他，他是劳菲的孩子，我不可能把我毕生心血送进他的手里！”

“还记得你六七岁的火灾么，你母亲现在还有当时摔伤的后遗症，你的祖父也是丧命在那场事故，我绝不会原谅流着那混蛋血脉的孩子！索尔，你若是再不给我露出锋芒，我就亲自把洛基拉下来！”

索尔张了张嘴：“父亲……您太极端了……”

那些过去的恩怨从不是洛基的错。

劳菲叔叔，那个人他还是记得住的，父亲当年的挚友，保镖，特别助理，会把索尔举高高抛起来。

但索尔不知道劳菲在背后捅了奥丁家族无数刀。甚至，他不知道那男人是个恶棍，用一片火海淹了他的家。索尔一直以为那只是事故，直到很久后奥丁告诉他真相，那场大火后，他就没有见过劳菲。

但，并不知道洛基是劳菲的孩子。  
一直到刚刚。

洛基。  
他是记得很清楚的。是父亲突然抱回家的小奶娃，看起来只有几个月大，抓着他的手指喊aa，他一开始很讨厌那个小孩，母亲尤其疼爱幼儿的态度令他嫉妒，他甚至有掐死这个“入侵者”的想法，哪怕那个小孩总是黏在他的身后，直到洛基被绑架，他第一次知道什么叫，害怕失去。

索尔明白他对洛基的那份爱，可他无法顶撞父亲，更没有能力反驳。

那些过往和他的洛基无关。索尔只能牵制现在的情况，洛基不知道自己的真正身世，他也不会让他知道的。

“父亲……你不要操之过急，洛基很乖，我想，他会把那些股份送给我，您别急……”

索尔烦躁的挠挠头，“何必撕破脸呢，洛基那么乖，他很爱我这个哥哥，您不要心急。”

奥丁居高临下的看了一眼索尔：“你想怎么玩他什么都行，别让你妈知道。”

他扔给索尔一张卡，“找个好理由 ，带着你的好兄弟搬出去。早点滚，不要在家里碍眼。”

索尔看了眼父亲，他们，什么时候暴露的？！

“别震惊，我是过来人，但是，索尔，别把自己玩进去。流着那种怪物的血，他不配你真情对他。”

索尔低了低头：“我不会。”

“只是玩的话，玩腻了也别伤的太过。他还要留着哄你妈妈。”

“好了，父亲，我先走了，去看看搬去哪里合适。”索尔觉得身心疲惫，他实在不明白，既然如此，父亲当初何必收养洛基？

只是因为他那个傻傻天真的母亲喜欢小孩？

为什么要那么说洛基，明明有时候全家共进晚餐时，不着余力的夸奖洛基，可刚刚，却把洛基描述的像个肮脏的玩具，洛基的生命和感受从不重要么？

明明也是父亲的孩子。  
而且那是洛基啊，索尔不住的心疼。

那样喜欢全家人的洛基啊。

弗丽嘉拿着布丁，她的宝贝最喜欢吃这个了，敲开索尔的门，洛基正靠在床上打弱智游戏，妈妈一开门，他就死了。

“呀，妈妈。”洛基看着弗丽嘉手里的托盘：“我伟大的女神，您为我带来了什么宝物？”

“你爱吃的布丁。”弗丽嘉摸了摸洛基的头，“小可怜，一定是最近太辛苦了你才会生病。不过布丁要躲着哥哥吃，不要把妈妈拖下水，索尔和我说你嗓子还在哑，不允许你吃零食。”

洛基抱上母亲的脖子，撒娇到：“妈妈最好了！”

“对了洛基，你想什么时候做性别手术？妈妈想陪你去。”

洛基吃布丁的动作顿了顿，他确实一直在考虑去做手术，可是现在情况有变，他既得到了快感，又开始慢慢接受着爱上自己这些不一样的特点。

“妈妈，手术的事情后面再说吧。”洛基笑着回答：“我不排斥自己的身体，也许这也是上帝赋予我的礼物。”

弗丽嘉无助的笑了笑。  
她是丈夫所守护的花朵，学不会去忤逆爱人的决定，但如果可以，她不希望孩子受伤。

弗丽嘉一直都隐约的了解着奥丁的想法。

可她爱自己的养子。她把洛基当做自己的孩子疼爱，洛基和索尔并没有区别。

索尔一向宠爱洛基，那些宠爱是真实的么？很久前，索尔对这个突然出现的孩子一直是不冷不热，亦或说是厌恶的态度。

弗丽嘉从不自信。  
因为连收养洛基都是有着私心，索尔后，她生不出孩子，流产两次 无比希望能在有一个小孩，那个时候，丈夫带着这个可爱的小家伙回来。

这个不谙世事的夫人，还不知道洛基的血统背负着多大的罪恶。

母亲怀抱愧疚的感情，兄长带着隐瞒的爱意，父亲掺杂痛恨的厌恶。

只有洛基，没有杂念的爱着他的家人。哪怕是休息时间，他打电话给助理先生，安排了父母的婚姻纪念日礼物，正偷偷的浏览蛋糕的做法，准备为快要生日的哥哥亲手准备蛋糕。

他的身边充盈着快乐，罪恶掩埋在雾霭之下。

洛基觉得自己非常幸福。

Tbc


	7. 第七章

七

索尔提议要出去住的时候，洛基的眼睛瞪得巨大。

“为什么啊！？”

洛基显然是不理解的，一直以来都是两人在家住，索尔何必要搬出去？

父母在三楼居住，而他们两个在二楼，相对来说很有私人空间，没有非要搬出去的意义。

“搬出去不是玩的更开心么？”索尔揉了揉洛基的脑袋，“每天从郊外开车去市区上班也很辛苦，我想选公司附近的房子，你早上可以多睡一会儿，我和你一起去上班，多开心啊。”

“嗯……倒也是。”洛基想了想，“妈妈好骗，撒娇就好了，父亲会不会看出什么来？”

父亲早就看透了。  
索尔苦笑着说，“爸爸那边我来。”

“还是我来吧。”洛基伸了个懒腰，“他肯定会批评你不工作不认真，我可以说是我想督促你。爸爸几乎不会冲我生气。”

索尔抱住洛基，他真的难受透了，这么喜欢这个家的洛基，在知道了事情的真相会有多失望？

他简直不敢想象。

没想到，选房子的过程极其艰难，索尔苦不堪言的看着一沓又一沓的传单，想要一个，精装的豪华新房怎么就这么难！

洛基看着索尔的要求，噗的就笑出来。  
“想要跃层的别墅格局，要花园还要大阳台，这种房子在市区几乎没有，还要求新房，精装修，还要风格大方简约，几天就能入住。”洛基打趣到，“你是不是根本就不想搬出来住？哥，你好歹也是公司的一员，想想谁会造这样一栋房子在市区？”

“萨卡庄园不就是很近！而且都是小型别墅！”索尔反驳了一句，然后小声哼哼道：“就是那里是几年前的项目，早就没有房子了……”

“好吧，你赢啦。”洛基叹了口气，“你总让我在上班时间翘班，主人，您迟早要败光家产。”

洛基拉起索尔，喊了司机，吩咐道，“去萨卡庄园。”

索尔根本不知道，洛基有一处这里的房产，他的弟弟热爱投资，名下产业众多，他犯不着去全弄清楚。

“好看么哥哥。”洛基拉着索尔在家里转了一圈，这里装修请的洛基最喜欢的设计师，也一直招聘保洁家政，是洛基的小城堡。

“我很少在这里住。但是生活用品也还算齐全。”洛基拉着索尔逛了一圈，“主卧很大，客卧也多，空间格局都好，一共三层，花园天台都有，采光很棒，但是不允许养宠物。”

“为什么？！”索尔看着那个精心整理的花园，“怕弄坏花么？我可以养那种乖巧的小东西，小猫小仓鼠什么的。”

“不行。”  
“啊……为什么啊……”

“因为我不要别的小东西和我争宠。”

索尔明白了话里的意思，反问道，“那你这只小宠物是不是也得扔出去？”

洛基踮脚亲了亲索尔的鼻尖，“明明是我的房子，坏哥哥。”

索尔猛地拉上窗帘，“吱啦”一声，采光极佳的客厅突然暗了下来，索尔抱住洛基在怀中，低声说：“来标记领地吧，小家伙。”

很少由索尔提出做爱的邀请，洛基兴奋极了，极快的抱住哥哥拥吻，他被索尔按在客厅的桌子上，拍了一巴掌屁股。

索尔顺着摸下去，不知道何时洛基已经开始动情，他的阴部很湿，摸着凉凉的。

“小骚货，湿了多久了？”  
“从您踏进我的花园。”  
“想被怎样对待？”

洛基捧起索尔的手，探入两腿中间，用阴道含紧索尔的手指，他整个人贴在索尔的面前，猛然跪下，双腿几乎是跪着从桌子上掉下去，小穴稳稳的落在索尔的脚背上，洛基感觉的到自己的阴蒂在被索尔的大拇指顶弄，他深吸着，颤抖着说：“我想被您更肆意的践踏。”

索尔把他踹倒在地上，他用脚掌去踩洛基的阴部，摩擦阴茎，顶弄阴蒂，脚趾塞到阴唇里去，袜子上很快湿了一大块，淫水一滩滩的流，隔着布料也能感觉到这孩子湿成什么模样。

真是小可爱。  
索尔低头摸了摸洛基的嘴唇，粉粉的，滑滑的，口水顺着他的抚摸忍不住的流出，洛基轻轻将他的大拇指含在口中。

索尔想，他真的不用养任何小宠物，他玩弄着洛基的舌头，没有什么东西比他的弟弟更可爱了。

洛基的身体很紧，他的阴道不是少女那种软，也不同于男孩的后穴，更多的是充斥着挤压感的紧。

索尔每次插进去都要感叹那个紧致，热情的身体温暖着他，洛基仿佛“咬”着他一般，那个聪明的地方又热又紧，还学会了“吸”，总是让性事更为愉快。

索尔本来不馋这个，他以往的游戏中性爱从不是主菜，但是自打和洛基第一次做爱，这种想干翻洛基的想法就再也没消失过。

弟弟身体的滋味，真是吃了一遍又一遍也未曾满足。

索尔捧起洛基的下巴，稍稍抬腰就顶到洛基敏感的点上，索尔摸着洛基的小腹，那里跟着他的动作一颤一颤，他底下头在洛基耳边呢喃：“来，摸摸你的肚子，感受他，会更容易受孕。”

他拉着洛基的手，放在洛基的身体上，随着他的抽插频率，洛基止不住的弹动，受孕这话或许太让人羞耻了，洛基臊的想收回手，索尔却不准的压着他，甚至往下拉去。

洛基可以摸到他的阴道口被撑的很开，哥哥的阴茎在其中有频率的插动，他太想把手收回来了，他羞得满脸通红，可是索尔却攥紧他，还命令一般的说道：“给我描述你的感觉，我的奴隶。”

洛基第一次觉得自己语言贫瘠，他竟然也有说不出话的一天，他趁索尔稍微放开他，猛地抽回手捂住脸颊，轻声的说了一句：“很大。”

这对男人来说最为原始的夸奖极大的满足了索尔，让他的男性冲动忍不住的膨胀。

洛基感觉到索尔抱高他的屁股，他惊呼了一声，体内还含着那根东西就转了个圈，他跪在地上，双手撑在矮桌上，索尔用后入的方式干他，顶的他一动一动的向前耸去。

太猛烈太舒服了！洛基翘高屁股摇晃着腰部配合，屁股和索尔的大腿碰撞时发出响亮的啪啪声音。

洛基感觉他就要到了，他马上就要射出来，索尔却猛地抓住了他的阴茎！

“主人！别——我要！啊，别这样！”

“等我。”  
“不要嘛，等您要什么时侯才能射啊！”

这话简直是赤裸裸的勾引，索尔一停，洛基确实爱胡闹，但不得不说，洛基也是确实多会撒娇，有意的无意的，都让索尔想更拼命的疼爱他。

没有男人会不喜欢被床伴夸奖大和持久。

洛基摇了摇屁股，求道：“让我射……”

索尔换上较为缓慢的抽插，慢慢的让洛基舒服，手也轻轻的撸着小洛基，他能摸出来洛基已经在高潮濒临，但却坏死了的在洛基耳边说，“忍着。”

在那句“忍着”落入耳框，洛基已经射在了索尔手中，高潮时的他极为敏感，一边哭哭啼啼的说：“做不到” 一边用自己的阴道狠狠咬着，夹着吸着索尔一抽一抽的，来诉说委屈。

可他体内本就湿窄，这样使劲一夹，索尔险些泄了出来，他刚要动动却发现都紧的难插，洛基哭哭啼啼的闹，下面也一抽一吸的，索尔直接就射在了洛基身体里。

比往常都，早。

洛基本来刚射，又被内射，身体正敏感，根本没有余力思考时间，他也感觉的到自己很紧，索尔太大了磨的他又痛又麻，浑身犯痒，在索尔抽出来的时候，被摩擦着又来了一次阴道的小高潮，喷出一股淫水，双腿不自觉的打着哆嗦，手正虚虚的圈着索尔的脖子，失神的说：“好喜欢，好喜欢哥哥……”

索尔看着洛基那副失神的小傻样，也懒得去计较刚刚“早泄”，伸手玩着洛基的头发，搔弄洛基身上的敏感点，舔了舔弟弟立起来的小乳头，哄到，“喜欢哥哥什么呀？”

“什么都喜欢——最喜欢了。”

索尔瞬间就硬了。

洛基两个胳膊环住索尔，献媚一般把索尔抱在胸口，贪婪的嗅着索尔的味道。他感觉有什么东西顶着他，哭丧着脸说：“怎么又……”

索尔臭不要脸的笑笑：“嗯？谁让我的小宠物这么可爱，你要负责。”  
“主人——去二楼的主卧好嘛？桌子好硬。”

洛基舔舔嘴唇：“那儿有一床天鹅绒的被子，而我会因您留下大片的湿渍。”

索尔抱起洛基，宛如钳进洛基的身体。他冲着台阶走了过去，在上楼的过程中，直上直下颠弄着洛基抽插，他听见洛基在他耳边哭叫，求饶，喊不要。

“不要？”  
索尔慢慢的把洛基放在地上，拔出的时候阴茎还硬着，他哄骗到，“爬上去还是刚刚那样抱上去？你自己选。”

“主人欺负人……”洛基拽着索尔的衣服，“就不能好好抱么，我腿都没力气了。”  
“不是给了你选的机会么？”索尔猛然擒住洛基的腰，实打实的插进去，“爬上去。”

“不……不可能的啊！”他眼眶红红，双手费劲的攀上一节台阶，身体里的那根在他的动作下被抽出又插入，很爽，又羞的令人不断颤抖，他好像一只完全没有廉耻，发情期的动物，洛基哭哭啼啼的爬了两阶台阶，转身扑进索尔怀里：“我做不到，主人，我不要这样，不要么！”

他哭的满脸鼻涕眼泪，报复似的把鼻涕全蹭在索尔的衬衫上，眼泪一把一把委屈的呜呜叫，索尔安慰的亲亲他的额头，“好啦，好啦宝宝。”

回到房间里，洛基想要稍微洗个澡，索尔看见床边一样奇怪的东西，走了过去拿起来看，洛基不自觉的瘫在椅子上闹着：“主人——你在干嘛？”

索尔手里的东西是一根牵引绳，红色的，他笑着问洛基，“这是什么，嗯？宝宝？”

“之前的用具，哥哥该不会以为我在这边是孤零零的度过吧。”洛基眨眨眼，面向索尔撑开自己的大腿，手指插进去将刚刚的精液引了一些出来，他的大腿内侧本来就沾满了这些东西，洛基盯着索尔舔舔自己的手指，“主人，别在这个时候提过去，太煞风景了——我想和你去浴室做。”

蒸腾着水气的浴室映照着洛基的皮肤，他很白，在热气下透着一股粉色，浴缸的水一边放，索尔吻着他，和他在水里做爱。水的阻力让抽动变涩，洛基有些吃痛，将索尔按在身下，骑乘姿势的坐在哥哥硬挺的器官上，不住的耸动屁股。

“我要把哥哥～吃掉啦！”洛基俯身亲吻索尔的嘴角，动情的呻吟。

在索尔长久的第二次射在洛基的脸上，又抱着洛基在床上滚了一次后，新家的第一发才算正式结束，洛基脱力的倒在床上昏昏欲睡，睡着前连脖子上被索尔系住的牵引绳都无力扯开，累的浑身酸酸麻麻。

在洛基睡下后，索尔洗了个澡，才观察起这间主卧，简单大方让人轻松的装潢，床很大，半遮掩的墙壁后有三个打通的房间，洗漱间，衣帽间和——洛基的娱乐室。

陈列的高级用具，像收藏品一样摆放整齐，房间中间放着两个较为大型的钢架，索尔敲了敲，质感极好，果然不愧是靠着金钱，技术和道具出了名的洛基。索尔轻手轻脚的摘下洛基脖子上的绳子，卷起来丢在垃圾桶里，哼，哪有他给洛基定做的那一套漂亮？

快到傍晚，洛基才懒懒散散的从床上爬起来，索尔正在他旁边看电视。

“在哥哥身边总是不自觉的干坏事呢。”  
“你是指今天又没有去工作么？”  
“嗯呢，我业绩下滑，就先扣哥哥的逃班工资。”

索尔挂了挂他的鼻尖，训到：“玩物丧志还敢怪到哥哥身上？”  
洛基贴在索尔耳朵边上，轻声说：“玩主人丧志。”

索尔脸色一变，把洛基按在床上，啪啪几记脆响，“好啊，小坏猫一天不训就把自己当大王了？”

索尔手上一点不饶人，他突然想起洛基的娱乐室既然不少东西，斜眼看了下床头柜，拉开果然放着几样，抄起一把戒尺拍洛基的屁股。

洛基好久没挨打，这阵子索尔天天恨不得把他宠天上去。几下就打的他开始哼嗯哼的叫，闹着哭，哭着讨饶，嘴里喊着，“主人，主人我错啦，我错啦——”

听起来毫无诚意。

索尔板下生风抽的更猛了，这几下过去就留下一大片红肿，洛基吃疼了开始真的哭闹，大声的嚎着：“我不敢了！对不起，主人对不起！我不应该…啊！够了，够了！我不该瞎说话，我错了……”

索尔的尺子就像没有感情的工具一样，抽打的动作连缓一下都没有，持续的，重重的抽着洛基的屁股。

洛基哭的稀里哗啦的，嘴里不停的求饶，索尔扔掉戒尺，用手重重搧了一掌，洛基嗷的叫了一声，索尔没理他反凶到：“惩罚结束该说什么？”

洛基撅着小嘴，可怜巴巴的嘟囔：“对不起……谢谢主人，谢谢主人教育。”

“听不见！”索尔又落下几掌，洛基大声的嚎着：“谢谢主人教诲！谢谢主人！”

索尔撒开他，洛基滚到床的另一头，故意的不要理索尔，哪怕他的哥哥问他舒缓乳液在哪里都不回话了。

“还敢闹脾气呢？”索尔捏了捏洛基的脸，没想到洛基气鼓鼓的说了句：“哥哥真凶。”

索尔正要发作，洛基掐好了使出杀手锏，委屈的擦擦眼泪，“喵呜——坏主人，怎么能这么对小猫，人家会抑郁的！”

索尔扑上来把洛基搂在怀里，洛基屁股还在疼，朝天翻了个超级大白眼。

哥哥也太好懂了。

但是被亲吻，拥抱，宠着，爱着的滋味没有什么不好。就连内心最原始的欲望也能得到满足，索尔在填满他，不放过任何一个缝隙。好的，令他觉得甚至是不真实的。

他最近收到了一个大合作的邀请，一切都很合适，利润也很可观，对方却只有一个奇怪的要求：这是给洛基的合作，不允许奥丁家任何人出现。

真讨厌，他可是洛基·奥丁森啊，这个要求让他厌恶，却又懂得其中的恶意——虎视眈眈的人们，在提醒他，你并不是奥丁家的一份子。

索尔还在嗅他，揉着他的头发亲吻，问他，“你是我的小家猫么？”  
洛基轻轻的答：“喵。”

索尔抱着洛基，他太喜欢弟弟了，吻着洛基的耳朵说：“我爱你。”

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

八

洛基是很爱很爱索尔的。不过讲实话，谁有这么个哥哥，都会喜欢的。

七岁生日前，他被绑架，很难受，很害怕，直到警察来救他，很多事情都迷迷糊糊了，他只记得，哥哥冲上前来抱住他，告诉他，没事了。

那之前，仿佛记得哥哥对他的态度也并没有多好，但那一天的索尔不比寻常，流了很多很多眼泪，抱着他哭，一遍遍的亲吻他安慰他，帮他换下湿透的脏衣服，用哥哥的衬衫裹着，鼻尖是太阳一般的味道，把他抱回房间，在他的身边唱了很久的摇篮曲，直到他打着哆嗦睡着。

那之后的索尔，只要是天气糟糕就会陪着洛基，这个习惯一直延续到了现在，洛基已经二十岁了。

其实他早就不怕了，只是贪图哥哥的好，还要刻意的装一装，毕竟谁不喜欢完美的哄睡男友呢？

还有小时候，洛基从小就知道自己的脑子比别人都好用，初中的时候，他是跳级读书，恰好哥哥临近高中毕业。  
他们相差八岁，当时只有十一岁的洛基因为年龄太小又是个神童，被各种欺负，有名的校园王子索尔变成了校园霸王，索尔在欺负洛基的人身上用烟头烫了个洞。

索尔失去了大学的推荐名额，不得不复读一年，但巧了，他收获了一个响当当的称号——  
“头号弟控奥丁森”。

等索尔终于从大学混出头来，他的弟弟已经在准备本硕连读的考试，按理说有个这样的兄弟真是该咋舌，烦的要死，索尔可不，恨不得天天庆祝，让全世界知道他有个天才弟弟。

换谁都会喜欢这样的哥哥，索尔在公司混吃等死式度过了四五年，洛基成长起来成为天才精英，早就没人知道他曾经是窝在索尔怀里哭哭啼啼告状的小孩。

但是他也有一些事情是瞒着索尔的。

洛基拢住索尔的胳膊，他抬起头看着索尔撒娇道，“主人，我饿了。”

“好，走，去吃饭。”  
“腿……没有力气。”  
“那我点外卖，你想吃什么啊？”

洛基笑了笑，抱着索尔的胳膊：“我想吃楼下那家，奶油浓汤很好喝，但是那家不能外卖，只能外带……”

他摇着索尔的胳膊：  
“我想吃么，主人——”

索尔宠溺的揉揉他的头，“好，我去给你买。”

在索尔一离开，洛基立刻翻身下床，跑到三楼最里一间房间，看着白板上的关系图，根本没时间收拾，他扯下来几张照片，将照片扔进抽屉，撞上房门锁好，回到二楼，搬开床头柜敲出一个暗格，扔钥匙进去。

一气呵成。

洛基摸了摸屁股，还有点疼，全当是已经受罚了吧。

他从没想过会带索尔来这里，房间里一股淫靡的味道，他拉开窗，吹来一阵凉风，赶紧回被子里缩了缩。

被子上也一股精液味儿……

带他来这里，洛基你真是昏了头了。

他在不安。  
因为不安，才会这么慌，感觉处处都不对，他把被子踢到床下，找了一床新的，找到保洁说以后两天来一次。把所有能稍微缓解焦虑的事情做完，重新窝在被子里装睡。

这样会被索尔看出端倪的。

他干脆直接爬起来了，虽然浑身都疼，但还是穿好了衣服，打开电脑看了些文件，索尔回来的时候，他已经处理了不少东西。

“怎么起来了？”索尔轻轻的拉起他，“不用那么努力，吃饭去。”

他磨磨唧唧的去吃饭，那汤的味道还行，不算好也不算坏，洛基找个借口支开索尔罢了，一想以后就得装着喜欢这个，估计哥哥不少给他买，也是有点头疼。

索尔哼着歌给他切水果，洛基在餐厅看着索尔的背影。

他和哥哥长的一点也不像。  
他和爸妈也不像。

洛基早就知道自己不是亲生子了，他十五六岁就有这个猜测，轻易就拿到了全家的人的DNA，早就悄咪咪的把检查做了确定了。

顺带还查了查，哥哥是爸爸妈妈的孩子，他连私生子都算不上，还有点失落。

但是就有一件事还在查，查他到底从哪来的，孤儿院查不到，他肯定是从谁那里抱来的。

这事其实不是个秘密，公司老股东给他让股的时候，不少人明里暗里暗示。洛基装看不懂，其实心里清楚。

但父母哥哥都对他不错，他每次自己独立一些东西给自己的时候，都觉得对不起家人，又觉得自己没做错什么，他总觉得该给自己留一条后路。

索尔切好水果，喂进洛基嘴里，说道：“来，吃点水果。”  
洛基仰头笑笑：“谢谢主人~”

现在有哥哥陪着玩，什么都挺好的，洛基不想让自己亲昵的傻哥哥接触那么多——谁知道会发生什么呢，索尔天真的要命。

“宝宝，你不喜欢喝这个吧。”索尔抽走那份汤，“你看起来并不是太高兴，遇上什么事情了么？”

“我不开心呢，哥哥。”洛基攀上索尔的手臂，“我很心烦，不安，前阵子有个合作，我想注资，对方不喜欢我这种。”  
“好烦——那女人是个富二代，投资不管利益看心情，喜欢阳光运动款，见我就说我斯文败类，我好烦。”洛基伸了个大懒腰，颓废的低头。

这种时候，自然说出来要比瞒着好，不会让人起疑，找个不重要的烦心事颠弄过去就行了。

洛基打开索尔递过来的另一个盒子，里面是一块精巧的红丝绒蛋糕。

“哇！”洛基眨了眨眼，“难怪哥哥回来这么晚，去帮我买这个了啊。”

他咬了一口蛋糕，凑过索尔喂进哥哥的嘴里，唇舌间交换了一个奶油味的吻。

“我去帮你谈生意好么？”索尔舀着蛋糕塞进洛基的嘴里，“别不开心，万一她能看上我这款呢？”

“不行！”  
“为什么？”  
“那我更不开心！”洛基叼住勺子不撒嘴，生气的哼哼两声，才吐出来：“坏哥哥！你要是让别的女人迷上你，我就把你锁起来！”

索尔支着脑袋笑：“一会儿不教训都反了天啊。”索尔眯着眼睛看看洛基：“还是说，是想扮可爱勾引人呢？”

洛基嘟嘟囔囔的念叨，声音轻的像羽毛：“这是原则问题，才不是勾引……”他眼波流转：“大概我就是勾引，主人，我这只小馋猫很贪吃的。”

索尔已经把他抱起，按在新家的餐桌上。

“不去床上？”  
“不去。”索尔脱掉洛基的浴袍，“我想在新家的每一个地方都和你做。”

浴袍下是一副好光景，洛基又没有穿内裤，身上满步最近留下的爱欲痕迹，吻痕一块块落在他弟弟洁白的身体上，像被他标记了一样。

大理石的餐桌很凉，洛基弓起腰抱着索尔撒娇到，“很冰，不要嘛。”

“那就用后入，现在换地方可不合适。”索尔拉起洛基，按住洛基的腰，揉了揉面向他撅起来的屁股。

洛基浑身都很硬朗，长期锻炼，精瘦有力，唯独屁股上肉软。这块儿地可以说是生生给索尔揍软的，连着一两个月几乎天天挨巴掌，但索尔疼他不下重手，做爱以后也是变成揉的比拍的多，两块屁股嫩粉嫩粉的，还留着刚刚那一场的戒尺痕。

索尔伸出舌头，冲着那方正的戒尺印舔过去，他抱着洛基来回颤抖的腰问道：“痛吗？”

感觉全身酸麻，他止不住的腰软，被勾引的摇晃屁股：“远比不上您带给我的火热。”

“我们还没有用后面做过。”索尔轻轻向下舔，掰开洛基的屁股瓣，含住中间的菊穴口。

“你也不嫌脏。”  
索尔捏着他的屁股：“你以为别的男孩都像你这么天资过人？都是用这儿。”  
洛基面漏怯色：“我知道，但，我也不知道怎么说了……我，我。”

“你怕，是不是？”索尔揉揉洛基的脑袋，行啦，放松，相信哥哥的技术。

索尔摸来润滑液，洛基前穴流水了，下半身还算是湿，但也不够，自从房事后润滑液便用了许多，他还没有灌过肠，怕的不行，后面用过玩具猫尾巴，但那东西不过半个指节的长短粗细，塞着可不费力。

第一根手指轻易进去，第二根就是稍稍废力的挤进去了。洛基翘着屁股，吱唔一声，索尔两指用力，没一会儿就把他弟弟按的腰软，他找到那个特殊的前列腺点，偶尔的蹭一次，就很快让洛基立了起来，阴道下面更是湿的一塌糊涂。

索尔觉得差不多了，抽出手指便顶了进去，龟头照着刚刚寻探出来的地方一阵研磨，在洛基的呻吟声中，重重一顶。

“啊——”  
洛基在这种和以往大相径庭的快感中慌乱，两腿麻麻的不知道怎么办，险些一头栽在餐桌上。

他无助的咬住嘴唇，看不见身后，看不见哥哥，为了保持这个姿势不能去抚摸拥抱，他看着面前的蛋糕，呻吟从唇瓣碎出来。

索尔感受到了什么，他揉揉洛基的屁股，顺着漂亮的脊柱一路抚摸，那奇特的快感令洛基几乎软的倒下，索尔将手指塞进洛基的嘴里，轻声命令到：“不准咬。”

洛基松开牙关，就听见上方传来一句，“这边也别咬了，这么紧。”索尔拍了一巴掌他的屁股，不忿一句：“浑身上下都这么紧，想榨干谁啊？”

“榨干……榨干您呀。”

索尔浑身都兴奋着，狠操着洛基的屁股，那甬道很干涩，索尔抓来润滑倒下不少，那透明的液体落在屁股上，被操进穴里，流到洛基的腿上，和淫水混成一滩。

洛基忍不住的低吟，他废力的腾出一只手，向后伸去抓住索尔一条手臂撒娇：“多摸摸我，不要……不要只摸屁股，这个体位看不见您。”

洛基瞬间被转了个圈拦腰捞起，索尔的阴茎还在他身体里，那根硬物狠狠摩擦他的屁股，顶在他的高点上，实打实的吃了一下，洛基没忍住的高声嚎了一嗓子，又下意识的去咬了嘴唇。

“别咬嘴巴。”索尔温和的拍拍洛基的头，“叫出来，没有关系，我喜欢你叫出来，不用隐藏了。”

洛基眼睛湿漉漉的，他被颠弄的失神，听到这样的话，趴在索尔的胸膛上，掉着零零落落的眼泪儿，轻喘着说，“好舒服，还要，前面也想要。”

“要什么啊？”索尔坏心眼的挑逗着洛基，轻轻舔他的耳垂，“想要什么？蛋糕，还是奶油浓汤？”

洛基昂头，眼里的眼泪更凶了，“不要那些，”他赌气的嘟起嘴，掐了一下索尔的脸：“净欺负人。”

只有这种泪眼婆娑的模样，才让索尔突然的想起，怀里的洛基不过是个孩子，刚满二十，过分早熟，但到底是个孩子。

“那洛基自己说想要什么？”索尔顶了两下，亲了亲洛基的脸蛋，“哥哥喜欢诚实的小孩。”  
洛基眨了眨眼，笑着说：“我要哥哥的大鸡鸡插进来，插到前面来，插到我的子宫，我就给主人生孩子。”

索尔换了地方猛插，身下交合的声响淫靡，他一遍遍的亲吻洛基，像野兽珍惜的财宝，用最原始的本能标记。

在床上洛基总是更容易失去城防，他变得脆弱且诚实，在索尔的刻意引导下真实的表露着自己的内心。

在索尔射进洛基的身体里，那孩子明明没有被抚摸，生生给操射了，洛基眼神迷离的攀着索尔，低声喘着：

“我是哥哥的……小奴隶，是哥哥的……”

索尔看着洛基，笑着搂住洛基的脸蛋，满眼都是宠溺，回答着洛基的呼唤：“对，你是我的。”

tbc


	9. 第九章

九

玩物丧志。

洛基对自己最近的混蛋行为就是这四字评价，他的绩效在这个季度下降了两个点，他现在一个头八个大，最可狠的，那个人事部经理索尔·奥丁森这个月为公司创造的价值比以往都多。

原因很简单，索尔之前是把工作当混天，不想去就不去，一个月去不了10天的二世祖。现在要陪洛基去上班，中午要陪吃饭，晚上要催洛基下班，那他去都去了随便做点什么不是做呢。

还有的时候，两个人玩的太嗨了，洛基第二天被他压在床上不准去工作，他就得去上班找洛基要的东西，一来二去他现在上班日子比洛基都多，顺便有啥急事不用拖沓也解决了。人事部看着这个月激增奖金恨不得每个人都亲一口索尔了。

发工资的日子，洛基收到一笔转账，数目有些大，洛基注意了下，上面写着，一年份的三倍生活费。

洛基一看转账人，索尔，然后翻了翻这两年的人事部经理工资。

他捏了捏下巴，又调出来索尔名下的两个酒吧一个冰淇淋店看了看收益率，算了算这个生活费除三，狠狠砸了下手里的水杯，大骂一句：“败家子！”

助理Lin赶忙看了一眼桌子，刚觉得幸亏他聪明买了不锈钢杯子，可是桌子要敲坏了怎么办啊。

他的倒霉哥哥，这个三倍的生活费算上索尔今年的全部收益还有点不够。他甚至查到了哥哥卖了一栋房产。除以三的话，索尔之前是每年把近一半的钱给了游戏伴侣。

难怪人人都想和索尔玩，这还工作什么啊，天天撅撅屁股就后半辈子吃喝不愁养尊处优了。

他喊了索尔，一张脸特别臭。坐在办公桌上喝茶都压不住怒火。特助Lin在旁边使了个眼色，就给洛基赶出去了。

索尔完完全全状况外，宠溺的笑笑：“怎么了，拿到零花钱还不开心？”

“今年卖了一栋房子，那你明年卖什么？”洛基冷脸说到：“冰淇淋店要卖就卖给我得了，还是蛮好吃的，换人该变味道了。”

“怎么了洛基？”

“索尔，我从来没管过你名下的东西。但不代表我不知道，不能去查。”洛基支着下巴向前倾，“哥哥，告诉我你到底有多少资产。”

索尔愣了愣：“什么啊，本来就不多。就是工资，两套房，冰淇淋店，还有两个朋友合办的小酒吧。”他突然想起，“哦，我刚卖了一套，给你零花钱时发现投资收益没有到账，不太够就卖了。”  
“平时我不怎么花钱啊，你看衣服都是妈妈请人定制，吃饭住房都是家庭开支，车啊我也有，给你买买东西外，也实在是也没什么花钱地方。”

“你是傻逼么？你入不敷出！”洛基狠狠砸了下桌子，“这点钱转给我干吗，我缺么？你现在就这么随随便便卖资产，给了你股份你是不是也会轻易卖掉？！还有你嘴里的家庭开支，妈妈那边的开支，还给我买东西，我要你给零花钱？你以为全家的开支是谁签单啊白痴！”

洛基气的火冒三丈，完全记不起来自己当时甜甜的要生活费，他只是不想看见索尔老是一副败家子模样，哥哥这个月表现不错，他还挺开心的，他冲着索尔凶道：“万一我有一天离开阿斯加德集团，你什么都做不好！”

索尔猛地抓住洛基的脑袋，他忍了半天，却听见这句话后瞪大眼睛：问：“离开？！”

难不成洛基知道些什么？？！

索尔的心事就差写在脸上，洛基叹了口气，他从不想在哥哥面前伪装，但却又无可奈何。他推开索尔的手，说道：“疼。”

“哥，其实我收到那个钱的时候很开心，但你的财产被父亲监控，还是少搞这些，一会儿我会将一个资产相当的酒店转入你名下。就当是你和我买的。瞒过去。”

“洛基，你说离开，是什么意思。”

洛基看着索尔的眼睛，可真是把想问都写在脸上了，但他不能暴露，他从办工桌后起身窝在索尔怀里，“哥——万一我出什么事情，你得保护好爸妈吧。”

“你在想什么？我不会让你有任何事！”索尔紧紧握住洛基的手，“你别有这种负担。”

“索尔，我也很累，你在这样下去，我会怀疑，我能不能依靠你。你不能这么学不会成长。”洛基讨好一般的亲了亲索尔的脸颊，“原谅我气头上的话好么？我最最最喜欢主人了。”

索尔内心觉得说不出来的奇怪，他总觉得洛基知道，却又不敢去问，他吻住洛基的嘴巴，对着怀里的美好肉体上下其手，没一会儿就听见了洛基在他身体里止不住的喘息。

他心里有事，实在没有做的心情，熟练的把洛基摸到高潮，亲了亲洛基的脸蛋就要走。

“哥？”  
“回家再做吧。”索尔重重的叹气，“我现在没心情，有工作，你不是想我多干活么，中午，中午我约了人，你自己记得吃饭。”

洛基看着关上的大门，无力感弥漫全身。

他拿起水杯想摔在地上，想了想又何必呢？他突然就眼眶红了，何必呢？他何必呢？明明就有更好的方法，明年不要，送索尔一些项目，多简单的事情，他何必呢！？

他们之间氛围又怪怪的了，又是给他这股脾气害的，索尔刚刚不就是躲他呢？洛基百无聊赖的打开电脑游戏，简单的蜘蛛纸牌，玩了一把又一把，他没有喊人进来，也不想工作，只是做着最简单的脑力活动，无助也没有方向的动着手指和眼睛，无力，根本就不能去思考，一思考就会心脏很痛。

直到吃饭时间，助理L送来了一份喷香的午饭，说是索尔安排送的。餐盒上写着一句，「好好吃饭。」

味同嚼蜡。

洛基喝了一口汤，他只是不想索尔那么没用！！！

万一他有一天真的不在这里，不希望哥哥没有撑起一切的能力。这些他所珍视的，恰恰是洛基最想守护的，他甚至还想要守护索尔的名声，他简直没见过比索尔还要没用的纨绔子弟。

可是那是哥哥，怀抱那么温暖亲切的哥哥，他一想到哥哥，几乎连手指尖都是麻的。

洛基发现自己已经不是喜欢了，在这段时间，有着浓厚感情基础，肉欲纵横的升温下，他已经爱上哥哥了。

他大言不惭，他确信索尔爱他，他甚至不觉得自己会受到什么惩罚。索尔多半会答应他什么都会做好，让他放心。

洛基心里空空的，早早回了家，他们第一次共同生活的地方，在索尔来后，装饰的愈发温馨。

洛基混混沌沌的洗了澡，从架子上拿下了属于他的项圈，轻轻卡在脖子上，看着镜子里脖环上烙印文字，他抚摸着那行英文“Thor”，轻轻叹气，“对不起……哥。”

洛基走到三楼，开开那间房，看着有关劳菲先生的资料。  
第六感——多半是这个人，奥丁的前保镖，他99%是这个人的孩子。

洛基调查不到他，但却很想接触，只要一次，他就能抓到这个人的模样。

他锁上门，下楼，穿好合适的情趣内衣，脚上穿上一副猫爪，手上带着副毛绒手环，可以扣锁，身上是半遮半掩半透明的蕾丝裙。

他们都很少做饭，洛基小心翼翼的按着教程处理食材，他到底是小天才，没一会儿家里就饭香四溢。

他等了很久索尔都没有回来。洛基急的打电话，索尔却发消息给他，等等，等等他就回去，让洛基先吃饭。

做了一桌子好吃的，洛基却特别没胃口，他缓缓地蹲在桌脚边，轻轻的，“喵”了一句。

要是是只猫倒是好了，什么都不用考虑，也什么都不用去隐瞒，无论诉说什么，也不会被听懂。

洛基低低哭着，在地板上坐到了睡着，在睁开眼睛的时候 ，已经是在床上。

他睡到半夜三更，索尔在他身边鼾声均匀。

他身上的衣服都被脱掉了，穿着平日里的睡衣，洛基很饿，中午和晚上都没有吃饭，现在脑子里只有一句话，很饿。

他找了半天找到一包燕麦，索尔管着他少吃，家里只有食材，洛基饿的两眼发白，一点也不想动。  
他蹲下去拿牛奶，站起来的时候眼前一黑，“咚”一声就摔在地上。

“洛基？！”

索尔醒来后发现身边没人，然后就听见了一声闷响，慌慌张张的跑出去，洛基正趴在地上红着眼睛。

“摔疼了么？”索尔心疼的把人抱到沙发上，“我去给你拿水拿吃的，不动了哦，乖。”

索尔昨晚就准备了吃的，以防洛基半夜醒来，简单加热就摆在了洛基面前。

昨晚他去了洛基说烦恼的那个投资人那里，回来就看见他的小猫趴在地上睡着，一桌子的饭也没有吃，给他心疼坏了。

毕竟两人白天“吵架”，早知道便应该多陪陪洛基，而不是急于求成去表现什么。索尔心里自责，对待洛基更是格外温柔。

他永远也不可能学会怎么“过分”的对待洛基。

索尔去找了洛基说烦恼的那个项目，和那个女的谈到半夜，也算是相谈甚欢，多半洛基这次能更开心点。抱着邀功的心态，第二天自己一脸笑的捧着文件给洛基，却并没有讨到什么好脸色。

洛基昨天难得的下厨，还那么风骚的邀请，索尔只是去忙一些对他来说不轻不重的事情，换了谁也会生气不开心的，更何况向来自我中心的洛基？

索尔的脑回路显然没意识到，他亲亲洛基的额头说，“晚上一起去，这样不会在心烦了吧。”

“我更烦了。”  
“啊？”  
洛基推开索尔，“更烦！”

索尔问：“为什么啊？”  
洛基气势汹汹的答道：“你自己想！”

索尔只得给自己的调皮弟弟顺毛，“这醋坛子可真酸啊。”  
索尔咬咬洛基的耳朵，“我今晚好好补偿你，把你从里到外的喂饱，好么？”

洛基变调哼了一声，也没在搭理索尔，直到晚上，看着哥哥混在女人堆里，心里那份嫉妒愈演愈烈。

烦人烦人烦人！早知道不用这个事做假话！这屋子里全是事要多讨厌多讨厌，万一遇上索尔的前女友……

“嘿，索尔？！”  
一道可爱的女声传进来，洛基抬头看了一眼，看清后狠狠咬掉嘴里的半块蛋糕，气的炸毛。

说曹操曹操到。  
他妈的前女友。

索尔是个绅士，不会给前女友下不来台，更何况本来也是分手做朋友的福斯特家族小姐。

两人寒暄了几句最近的事，洛基在一边谈他的公事，一边心里颇不是滋味。

他为了过好活好拼死拼活，死索尔竟然跑去和前女友叙旧，什么事啊。那他算什么东西啊。

他算什么啊？

洛基猛地呆住，他什么时候有这种想法了？！不行啊，他和索尔，不过就是玩玩罢了，不能当真的。因为是兄弟，索尔迟早是要结婚……可他们也不是亲兄弟啊。

如果有那么一天，索尔会有一点点微薄的可能，把他堂堂正正做为恋人介绍么？

不可能吧，洛基心里抽了一下，就是索尔敢这么放肆，他洛基还不敢呢。现在的地位和名声靠着多少汗水，他还没享受够虚荣，才不要贴那个兄弟相奸的名声呢。

这么想想甚至有报复的快感，洛基眨眨眼，事情办的差不多，就笑眯眯的看着索尔处理前来搭讪的女人。

他的脸色从嬉笑变得严肃。

索尔未免太过受欢迎，他看的都有些眼气了。

搞的洛基略微的有些不舒服，他拧着眉头拉着索尔走了。回家路上索尔喋喋不休的和他念叨着这位合作对象对他的提议有多么多么的欣赏——这属实逼的洛基心烦了。

“索尔，你有完没完？”洛基敲了一下方向盘，“你喝太多了，我不想和你聊了，下车吧，我今天去酒店睡。”

“你怎么了？”

通常洛基喊他名字的时候都没什么好事，洛基总是甜甜的喊哥哥，或者温顺的喊主人，甚至还会偶尔撒娇到喊亲爱的，洛基喜欢说话，喜欢缠着他说个不停，开朗健谈的和他亲昵。

沉默寡言和叫他的名字，代表洛基生气了不开心了。

索尔并不想去深究洛基生气的原因，他只想把人哄回去就好，他在琢磨怎么教育洛基，最近恃宠而骄的要跑到他的脑袋上了。

他敷衍的说：“别闹，和哥哥回家，我不过喝了一点就，不醉。”

洛基白他一眼：“我不和你回去。”

“嘿，你还上劲儿了。”索尔有些醉意，大大喇喇的扽过洛基的领带，另一只手抓住洛基的脸蛋，抱怨道：“怎么回事，越来越胡搅蛮缠。”

索尔手下不留情的狠狠一拧，很疼，洛基直接叫了出来！

“疼！”洛基捂住脸推着索尔，却很难推动，索尔顺势又扇下去一掌，并不重，打了一声脆响出来。

洛基愣住了。

索尔嗤笑：“你不就是喜欢疼么。怎么，最近对你太好，不挨打浑身痒痒？”

索尔的下一掌就要打过来，洛基却猛地打开了索尔，大吼道：“我今天，现在，此刻，不喜欢！”

“你愿怎样怎样！你这个什么都不懂的巨婴！”

洛基气冲冲的下车，召了一辆巴士，浑身都发抖。

他忤逆了他的主人，兄长，伴侣。

而原因可怕可笑的令洛基心慌，他吃醋了，他很清楚，因为他吃醋了。他在期待和以往不一样的东西了，他想要完整的完全的爱，不仅仅是游戏时间，他开始想要索尔全部的目光，他希望索尔离不开他。

可是洛基很清楚，他从来没有站在过那个立场上，他们的关系并不是深入到那种细节的，只是洛基生理需要，索尔觉得好玩，故而产生的游戏关系。

他和索尔从不合适谈这种话题。

tbc


	10. 第十章

十

一个厌恶烟酒，缺少乐趣的人，通常对性爱的需求是极大的，洛基就属于那个通常，他很乖巧，主要是因为知识面广，再加上双性的生理问题，并没有在身体发育期闹，而是老老实实的等到了十七八。

他一开始也并不接触字母圈，仅仅是和一些女伴体验性爱。麻烦的是他是个双性，每次都要摸黑或是控制住对方，再加上洛基天性冷淡，女伴总会厌恶他的“轻浮”和过分的主导欲。

于洛基来说，他不接受群交相奸，单纯的觉得不干净，不过偶尔打打野食也是可以的。跟了索尔后体验到了另一种快感，很久没有过这方面的需求。

他的性欲极强，甚至有些性瘾的倾向，以至于跑到酒店泡澡后，心里那股郁闷让他烦躁到极点。

他打电话给了一个皮丫头，那边疯的不行，吵吵闹闹，抱歉极的和洛基说正玩着呢来不了，但是给他介绍过一个乖的，缺钱也没太乱来的妹妹，给钱就行，问洛基要不要。

总比现在受气一个人待着强——洛基想了下，发了酒店门牌号过去。

真没想到，吃醋受气后第一个想法是出来嫖，洛基少触烟酒，烦躁的干脆看起了书，等着小丫头过来。

他这性格有什么资格要求索尔黏他？洛基自嘲的笑笑，他真不该当回事的。如果生活和游戏分不清楚，那他就不是洛基，而应该改名叫索尔了。

索尔在路边的临时停车位睡了一夜，醒来打了一早上的喷嚏。

什么啊，晕乎乎的。

但是他记得昨晚好像有些欺负洛基，想了下还是先去哄哄自己的宝贝，打开了定位寻找。

他们彼此有定位信息，主要为了安全，索尔不是第一次用这个。

呀，居然去住酒店，把他扔在马路上冻了一晚上，索尔吸吸鼻涕，伸了个懒腰，抱怨般说道：“哎呀，去接我麻烦的小王子回家。”

他到了酒店，想着要给洛基一个小惊喜，在前台查到登记信息，蹑手蹑脚的敲了两下门。

“客房服务。”

房间里传出一声妩媚的声音，索尔皱了皱眉，想他应该没有走错啊。

门打开了，洛基打了个哈欠，看都没有看门口，指着地上的被单说，“玩的有点过，弄脏了，麻烦了。”

索尔傻在门口了，小姑娘在床上扭着腰兴奋的说了句，“哇，现在酒店管家这么帅的？！”

洛基才定睛看了一眼，然后重重摔上了门。

索尔！？索尔！？索尔！？

他看错了吧，看错了吧，不是吧天啊，别开玩笑，操操操不是吧！？

索尔站在门外，一张脸可谓色彩斑斓，最后黑的又臭又凶。

他镇定了一下敲了两下门，说道：“洛基，出来。”

洛基没带着支票本，摘了块儿表，拍拍床上那女孩说，“我有麻烦了，你还需要多少，回头短信给我说。”

女孩乖乖点了点头，洛基整理下领带，打开门，索尔就在门口站着，黑着脸等他。

“过来。”  
洛基什么也没说，跟着索尔走出酒店，上车，两个人之间从没这么沉默过。

回家，到家的时候，天已经彻底亮了。一前一后的进门，索尔关上门，完全按捺不住脾气。

他现在非常需要一个说法。

什么都好，他需要洛基哄哄他。他现在非常乱，他又不瞎，但是睡都睡了，他能怎么办，把洛基捆起来强奸么？

洛基小心翼翼的给他拿了家居服，然后拿着自己的，躲着远远的换。索尔扯过来叫住他，“去洗个澡。”

“嗯。”洛基乖乖答应了。

他正打算洗澡，索尔就进来了，洛基身上没留什么性爱的痕迹，讨好的蹭过来，磨磨唧唧的说了句，“哥……我没做。”

“嗯？”  
“就，就有点不开心，找了个朋友聊天。”洛基抬着湿漉漉的眼睛，“我和她点了外卖，啤酒洒了一床，困了就睡了，没干错事。”洛基搓搓手，“你闻闻我，还有啤酒撒到身上的味道。我不怎么自己去找酒喝。”

索尔揉了揉洛基的脑袋：“宝贝儿，我相信你。”

洛基眨了眨眼，轻声问道：“要罚我么？”  
“不。”  
“嗯？”  
“不是说不喜欢么？”

“哥——！”洛基扑在索尔身上，“你生气了，你别生我气。”

“你和女人都玩到床上去了，我还不能生气么？”索尔捏了捏洛基的脸，“你这几日脾气见长，到底在闹什么小心思？”

洛基低了低头：“哥哥和简明明分手了还走那么近，还帮她挡酒，我不高兴，你还打我，我不开心。”

“歪理，你不高兴我帮人挡酒，就去和女人上床玩，到底该谁不高兴啊。给我解释洛基，我还没那么好骗。”

不能告诉哥哥。  
这是洛基脑子里窜出来的第一个想法，绝对不能告诉哥哥！

该死，要和索尔说他最近因为身世想要得到爱情，认清自己不配后偏执？  
他要是能那么坦诚他就不是洛基了！

当务之急，是混过去，搅稀泥，撒娇，胡闹，怎么幼稚怎么来就好！

“你不高兴可以说我啊！”洛基猛地反驳，“我没有觉得你不能说我，你为什么这么冷淡这么正经！”

洛基发现他都开始歇斯底里了，他可真是影帝，红着眼眶，猛砸了索尔一拳：“你捉到我和别人在一张床上还这么淡定？！你真的是觉得我重要么？！”

索尔被洛基这副模样激到，把洛基撂倒，踩着他的肩膀问：“那我应该怎样？洛基，你睡都睡了，不敢承认？！”  
索尔心头一阵火气，洛基居然说他吃醋，简直——简直好笑！

“我一直是1v1，我早就和你说过我最讨厌的就是背叛，分开了结束了，你现在是我的弟弟，我没有和弟弟谈情说爱的习惯！”

“你可以管我啊……”洛基绝望的蹲在地上，“我没有做到后面，没有做，没有骗你，根本就没有，真的没有……”

“我管的住你？”  
索尔轻笑，“我怎么可能管得住，超级精英，天才，大名鼎鼎的洛基·奥丁森！”

“你没管，就说管不住？”洛基猛地用力，把索尔推起来，两个人扭打起来，“什么意思啊索尔，听听你这口气，你就是当玩也别这么玩不起！”

“我和你玩了么？！”  
索尔气的发抖，原来是这么想的？他怒道：“洛基！我和你玩？！你二十岁了还要人哄着，我他妈从没想和你玩！我恨不得把你捧手里，就是想和你玩玩？你脸怎么这么大啊！”

“你不是想和我玩？”  
洛基一傻，拉住索尔的胳膊：“哥……你是和我认真的？”

“我和狗认真！”索尔甩开洛基，“我真讨厌你这个性格！都是我惯坏的，我活该，我活该，我活他妈该！”

“哥……别气……别这样，我……”洛基觉得自己语无伦次了，他很高兴索尔是认真的，他喜欢哥哥，如果索尔也是认真的话，也许，也许他们可以试试？

“哥，我喜欢你！”洛基猛地抱住索尔，“我喜欢你哥！”

“你每天都在说喜欢我！”索尔推开洛基，“你的喜欢就是出去嫖？我不信你了洛基，你不是嫌我平淡，那我给你不平淡的，我们结束了，拜拜。”

“不要，哥！不一样！我不是那个意思！”洛基急了，“我不和你结束！”

“当你有今天这种行为的时候，在我这里就已经出局了。”

索尔重重的撞上门，在门后眼眶欲裂，委屈的，小小声的说了句：“坏小孩。”

索尔非常非常会玩，会找乐子，但他和表面正经的洛基恰恰相反，他是个正直认真的家伙，喜欢谁都是带着一片赤诚，轻易不和人发生感情，发生了就颇为认真的家伙。

且不说对洛基有着浓浓的兄长对幼弟的疼爱，对“恋人”洛基也是带着一颗真心在陪伴。他觉得自己的每一天每一件事每一分钟都有表达出他对洛基的尊重和疼爱，有表达出他的感情是多么诚恳的。

而洛基犯他忌讳了。  
索尔最忌乱搞，他厌恶这个，甚至可以说恶心这个。

还是兄弟的时候索尔知道洛基是比较胡来那种，但洛基知道轻重，他不担心——可他们在一起，明明应该是爱大于性，这让索尔特别失望，颓废极了。

他能看出来洛基有些吃味儿，可如果只是吃醋，洛基要闹，他大概都会随着惯着还要宠着，但怎么也轮不到去打野食吧，啧，索尔可真没见过这么搞的。

还玩不起？他什么时候想过和洛基玩？索尔疼人是恨不得疼到骨子里的，他说了那么多遍爱，换来一句“玩玩”这算什么啊。

他跑到阳台抽烟，洛基洗好后左思右想不能这样，蹑手蹑脚的溜到索尔身边，手里拿着个烟灰缸。

索尔停下了，洛基不大喜欢烟味，索尔看着洛基捧起来烟灰缸，小心翼翼的，冷哼了一声把烟按在窗台上。

他披上外套，拿起车钥匙，放下洛基曾交给他的房卡，那证明他也算是在这里住过，洛基愣登的看索尔，索尔说：“我搬走，结束了也没必要住一起了。”

在索尔离开后，洛基浑身虚脱的栽倒在地上。

本不该的。

弗丽嘉欣喜的看着索尔和洛基，两人搬出去后有一段没有回本家来住。

索尔无处可去，洛基监视到索尔回了本家，在家里，无论他们已经吵成什么样，都要装出一副好兄弟的模样。

偏偏一直以来，索尔都宠溺洛基，吃饭时，要是有虾，总是剥好放到洛基碗里，甜点若是洛基喜欢的布丁就会都给洛基，草莓总是精心的摘掉叶，水果都是吩咐过切成小块儿，他插着喂给洛基的。

全家都熟悉大少爷这幅弟弟至上的做派。

索尔看着洛基自己剥虾，苦涩的笑笑，哪怕在恋爱前，他对弟弟的照顾也是无微不至。

毕竟是那么可爱那么讨人喜欢，聪明漂亮的洛基，索尔从洛基小时候就喜欢惯着他。

洛基剥不好，他八岁以后这件事就由哥哥代劳了，洛基理所当然的享受了十几年的照顾。他剥了头，就被刺到手，虾尾连着一大块儿虾肉被他五马分尸。

洛基甩手，干脆生气的不吃了，索尔夹过几个，熟练的剥好，统统夹进洛基碗里。

这件事做起来相当熟练，要比努力不搭理洛基轻松多了。

洛基饱含感情的看了眼哥哥，甜软软的声音说：“谢谢哥哥~”可索尔并没有抬头看他。

弗丽嘉妈妈并没有发现什么，毕竟这幅和谐的家庭景象非常常见。

索尔自嘲，他就是伺候命，然后果然，饭后甜点端上来一份布丁。

索尔正打算推给洛基，突然愤懑的舀起一勺，好，他决定了，他今天就要刹刹洛基的锐气，自己吃了起来。

“洛基生病了么？”弗丽嘉突然出声，望着索尔道：“只有生病的时候你不惯着他。”

索尔愣住了。  
洛基摆摆手说，“有点嗓子疼，哥哥陪我看过啦。”

“嗯。”索尔闷闷的哼了一声，弗丽嘉便没有太过在意。

他总是对洛基那么好，为什么捧着一颗真心却被这样对待呢？无论别人怎样期待看到他们兄弟相争，索尔从不去做那些事情。

哪怕他们现在吵架，索尔也不去理会Lin的提议，他对架空洛基毫无兴趣，也毫无意义。

他就是不高兴，索尔躺在床上眨眼，如果洛基来哄哄他，这事干脆就这么过去，不来认错，他就照样把洛基当做弟弟。索尔学不会对洛基不好——可如果非要继续情侣关系，洛基还得学很多，很麻烦。

洛基在半夜惊醒，大概两月有余，也是这样一个夜晚，他惊醒，难忍那份寂寞，壮起胆子，终于踏出这个房间，和哥哥开始了背德关系。

如果他现在胆大一下，再一次去敲开那扇门，他们能够和好么？

讲实话，他期待和哥哥和好么？  
和索尔和好要付出很多，他自由自在的快乐，他不可能在像以前一样吊儿郎当，而他发现自己已经有些爱上索尔，那他期待更完整的爱。

可又不能去说，他明明和索尔毫无血缘关系，但这个点又大概会伤害到索尔。他知道自己的风评不好，若让索尔知道自己并非奥丁森，那么他从手中独立出的不少产业，索尔会怎么想？

要烦恼的过于多了，他最近也和劳菲接触上了，许多东西，触手可及。可是许多东西，又绝不能让索尔知道。

烦死了，要是这样，倒不如先和索尔分开，结束这段关系，或者回归到两个人的正常状态，后面在讨哥哥开心，大概也不是什么难事，反正哥哥那么疼爱他。

略微有些依赖哥哥的精英弟弟，和玩世不恭的弟控二世祖哥哥。

那样多好。

两个月前雨夜里开始的不正当男男关系不如就在今天暂时停止，洛基没有想到，第二次拿出全部勇气敲开兄长的门，居然是和第一次恰恰相反的愿望。

洛基打开了对面的门，声音并不大。攥紧拳头，根本不知道如何开口。

“嗯？谁啊？”

索尔半梦半醒，就好像看见了那个八九岁，抱着枕头半夜偷跑来他屋子里抹眼泪的小孩。

几乎是遵循本能，他向里躺躺，拍拍身侧，轻声道：“怎么，做噩梦了么？来，来哥哥这里。”

洛基无言的走过去，在索尔让出的身侧坐下，他还来不及开口，也不敢动一下，就又一次听见了索尔的鼾声。

索尔迷迷糊糊的把他抱在怀里，嘴里呢喃着，“洛基，乖，不怕。”

洛基捂住嘴，努力的不发出声音。

tbc


	11. 第十一章

十一

索尔觉得很闷。  
非常闷，气闷。

他猛地睁开眼睛，洛基健壮的胳膊和半个肩膀按在索尔身上。索尔转头，就看见洛基那张漂亮的脸蛋。

一如既往的睡相奇差啊。  
索尔抱开他的胳膊，腾出一点地方猛吸了口新鲜空气。

他转身盯着洛基，看着那张俊俏漂亮的脸蛋，捏了捏坏孩子的鼻子，心想什么时候跑到自己床上来的？

小时候也总这样，半夜偷偷往这屋跑，那时候只是窝在床边，睡醒就全身趴在自己身上，倒是可爱。

若总是小时候的模样就好了，索尔摸摸洛基的脸蛋，小时候爱胡闹又机灵，可爱还很会撒娇，不过现在睡着也很漂亮，彻底成长成美少年了。

“嗯~”洛基无意识的晃着手，不让索尔摸他的鼻子。撒娇道：“不要，我还想睡会儿。”

“快起，小懒猪。”索尔搂住洛基，“昨晚跑过来的？”  
“嗯，哥，亲亲我。”

索尔摸摸洛基的头，“小黏人精。”

“你没亲我。”洛基起身趴在索尔身上，“不要，要亲亲。”洛基瞪大眼睛，眼睛里写满精明，“别气了好么，我会乖的，我知道哥哥不会真的生我气，我想和哥哥好好在一起，我再也不闹了。”

“始作俑者是哥哥啊，我吃醋做错事的，我想让哥哥也吃醋——”洛基晃着索尔的胳膊摇，“你不要在欺负我啦。”

索尔推推洛基的胳膊，失落道：“先起床，其他的回头说。”

洛基心想，索尔果然还是睡迷糊了比较甜。一清醒过来就是各种计较的坏家伙了。

他不甘心的支起上半身，带着全身的力量压在索尔身上，把哥哥压倒在床上，抱着索尔的脸蛋，冲着嘴巴亲了上去。

这个不温情的吻持续了大概两到三秒，洛基才不情不愿的爬起来，看着地面，不愿面对索尔。

“起床吧。”洛基无力的轻声说，“我事情多着呢，没时间谈别的。”

如果哥哥执意分开就分开吧，洛基咬咬嘴唇，却无法开口。

索尔轻轻抚弄了下洛基的碎发，“我们以后还是回到最普通的游戏关系吧。”  
洛基盯着索尔，愣了几秒，勾起嘴唇道：“好啊”。

“那我约你的时候，或是你想要我，就回我们家——”

洛基猛然打住，眼眶酸酸的，我们家，多讽刺的词语啊，那里曾经是他们的秘密基地，属于他们两人的一个小家。

索尔摸了摸他的脸蛋，说：“我会定酒店的。”

“真过分。”  
洛基看着离开房间的索尔，心脏发麻的说：“不该招惹的。”

但是，这不本来就是他想得么，先暂时回到普通的关系，他为什么这么不开心呢？仅仅因为索尔昨夜那个本能的拥抱，差点又让他失去理智。

好想把哥哥锁起来，眼睛只能看自己，心脏只能爱自己。洛基猛地清醒，他在想什么啊。

他今天完成工作的时间不早不晚，洛基想了想，发了一条，今晚可以吗的消息给索尔。

那边迟迟没有回话，他便补了一句，“求您，主人。”

索尔发了酒店的地址和门牌号过来，洛基却突然接到一份通知，他记得文件是上次放在了索尔那里，自己去找了。

没想到策划书下面压了一份财产赠予书，厚厚的不得不让人感兴趣。他翻开了第一页，眉头就紧紧的皱在了一起。

那全是他名下的资产，甚至详细到了很多他都想不太起来的小产业，从一家西点屋，到现在洛基在阿斯加德的控股权，全部都列清楚，完完整整无条件的转给索尔的一份合约书。

但这文件做的精妙，转了他的权利却不管他的义务，银行签下到贷款，仍然是他身上的重担，那样，可是那样的话，没人保他，他就会入狱啊！

这……什么？  
洛基看着那份文件的最后，索尔签了字，他那里还是空的。

为什么？为什么？为什么？  
为什么？为什么？为什么？

想要股份的话，本来这次索尔的生日，他就准备了股份，决定把阿斯加德送给索尔，他想做那些自己感兴趣的小产业去放松了。

他给，和被夺，是不一样的。

洛基瘫坐在地上，浑身无力，双手发抖。他明明有劳菲先生的来信，洛基知道劳菲要约他面谈当年的往事。  
那上面还提过，奥丁的阴谋迟早会架空你。

洛基从不信，他爱哥哥，哥哥也那么爱他。比起那个生父，他对养育他的家庭更为感情深厚。

可现在，显得颇为可笑了。

洛基不知道怎么办，他跑去自己的总裁办公室喝酒，他明明不喜烟酒的，却在这一小段的时间，喝了很多。

直到时间过了和索尔的约定，索尔等的不耐烦发来消息，他才猛地想起来找司机。

好烦，好烦，万事都不顺心，那个混蛋亲爹还来火上浇油。哥哥怎么回事，他今晚一定要问出个根据！

终于摇摇晃晃一身酒气的敲开酒店门，索尔一脸不虞，拉着洛基的胳膊甩进屋里。

“迟到了很久。”  
“嗯，对不起。”  
索尔指了指墙，命令道：“跪着去。”  
洛基摘下领带，“嗯。”了一声，慢慢的向着墙挪过去。

索尔从后面狠狠甩过来一掌，“规矩！”  
洛基晃了一下，又站稳，又反而笑着说，“是，谢谢主人。”

洛基跪在那张白墙前，他能听见索尔在看电视，仿佛他不存在一样，被刻意的放置了，洛基知道这是索尔的惩罚，他盯着白墙，心脏抽痛着。

索尔是他的哥哥，他的主宰，他的憧憬——他的初恋。

他从没认认真真的喜欢过一个人。

一份全是陷阱的文件，一份从索尔柜子里找到的文件，一份举着明晃晃的刀刃冲着自己的利剑。

哪怕他再任性，也知道，索尔可以不喜欢自己，不爱自己，这不是什么问题，这有他的错，他们需要磨合，他们都很青涩。

可是那样的一份文件。  
索尔恨自己么？

好歹是亲人吧，他们好歹是亲人吧！该死的索尔·奥丁森，他简直想撕破脸的问一句：“我欠你什么！？”

我还跪在这里，我还听见你在轻笑，你在和他人打电话，你在看一个老电影，在对着电话说听话。

在和谁含情脉脉？恶不恶心？洛基猛然想起索尔说过的，他都很少花钱，所以对床伴从来大方，索尔活的自由放纵——那些都是他洛基努力拼命的成果！

那个时候还没有什么爱情什么喜欢什么乱七八糟的，单纯因为索尔是他爱戴的长兄，是他重要的家人，他甚至没有去那么快和劳菲会面，比起生父，他的家人要重要的多！

可那份文件，那份文件的陷阱——索尔想杀了他么？就算要夺走一切也该留他一条生路，他以个人身份做贷款担保，一旦签了那份合同，即刻负债累累，除非有人保他，他会失去全部身家，锒铛入狱。

混蛋。

享用着这幅身体带来的快感的同时，竟然准备那种东西准备猎杀自己么？还要装出爱情中受害者的模样假惺惺的要自己挨罚？高高在上，到底是抱着多大的恶意在看他的笑话！

洛基身体摇晃了一下，头顶在白墙上，他发现自己哭了，眼泪止不住的流着，没有声音的大滴大滴的掉着，他觉得自己的人生从没这么卑微过，他为什么今晚要来这里，还觉得自己不够可笑么！？

索尔突然出声，一个背面，他看不见洛基在哭，电视声音很大，他也听不见，只是看着洛基来晚，不知道道歉也不好好跪着就一肚子气，凶狠的训斥：“洛基，你要是总这幅不懂规矩的样子，我今晚会打到你一个月不想躺着。”

洛基看着白墙，勾了勾嘴角，不懂规矩，好一个不懂规矩，他喝了两瓶洋酒，浑身都是醉醺醺的酒味，索尔为什么不问问他为什么晚？为什么这么大的酒气？索尔明明知道他不喜欢喝酒，明明就知道！

因为无所谓，因为不在意。  
洛基被自己的想法刺的生疼。

索尔正等着抽他一顿，让他心甘情愿的俯首称臣，在他迷迷糊糊被“好哥哥”蛊惑的时候，拿那份合约给他签么？！

洛基猛地站起来，他一秒钟也呆不下去了——你就是自取其辱！自取其辱！

他脚步虚浮，却极快的逃了出去，推开那扇门，又猛地撞上。

如果索尔来追他，洛基满脸都是眼泪，如果索尔来追他，打开这扇门，抱住他跟他解释擦干他的眼泪，他就什么都能相信。

洛基在门前滑倒，瘫坐在地上，告诉他不是真的！给他一个解释！  
找他，来追他，打开门，打开门，打开门！！打开门抱抱他！！

门打开，从头顶扔来了他的外套，又重重的撞上。

洛基被衣服砸了一下，砸在脸上，几乎被砸傻了，他想他现在，此刻，一定是真的傻了。

真好，也把他砸清醒了。

洛基发现自己突然就不流眼泪了，他抱着自己的衣服，站起来拍了拍西裤，然后六神无主的离开了这家酒店。

他要毁掉索尔想要的一切。

tbc


	12. 第十二章

十二

索尔从窗户看着洛基走的，走的摇摇晃晃的，让人觉得颇不安全。他看定位得知洛基去了一个不远的公寓，没有回老宅，更没有去他们两人的小家。

索尔蛮担心的，洛基看起来状态不太好，他决定还是自己去看一看，可又觉得自己也颇受委屈。

洛基待他不真挚。  
只有这一点令他格外头疼，他希望洛基能更认真的面对两人的感情——因为吃醋就出去约人，实在令索尔想起就气愤。

本打算今天两人晚上能做后畅谈一场，没想到竟然是这样的结局。

洛基居然迟到，居然不乖，居然还逃跑！

那算了吧。

索尔有些生气，他并不知道洛基看见了那份文件，只是难得的赌气，才在洛基离开的时候把衣服丢了出去，他也不爽的！

半夜惊天动地的雷雨害的索尔心神不宁，他开始格外担心洛基的安全。电话打了很多，却没人接。

索尔在房间里来回行走，最后坐不住的开车寻找，发现定位信号找不到了，他慌得不行。

一夜无果。

可怕的是一直到第二天早上他去单位都没有遇见洛基，整颗心七上八下的悬着，直到稍晚一些，洛基才姗姗来迟。

索尔问洛基到底去哪了，洛基的表情就像只离群的迷茫小鹿，呆呆的瞪着他。

他们的姿势很暧昧，索尔扽着洛基的领带，他用了几分钟平复下来，想着只要安全就好，捏着洛基的耳朵，吹气说：“今天晚上别再放我鸽子。”

洛基浑身发软的低咛一声，索尔的手已经开始向着衣服里面去了，他被压在这个办公桌和书柜间不止一次，他们在这个狭小的空间里做过不少好玩的，洛基很少的反抗，说着：“现在是上班时间——”

索尔扒开他的衬衣，咬在他的胸口上，一只手玩弄另一边的乳粒，任性的说：“我就要现在玩你。”

玩我么？  
洛基突然想起昨夜和劳菲见面，那人嘲讽说，你是个棋子，也是个玩具。

洛基冷冷的盯了索尔一眼，索尔一愣，动作不自觉的收敛了。他帮洛基整理好衣服，甚至还有点委屈的亲了亲洛基的脸蛋。

到了下班时间，索尔开好房等着，他给洛基买了不少礼物，想着自己真是一辈子也没有办法改变的弟控了。

洛基很久都没有来，索尔等怕了，电话一个接着一个的打，他看着外面快要下雨，又一次坐不住了。

开春的惊雷总是凌厉的，他不想洛基害怕。

洛基早就过了害怕打雷的年纪，他只是贪恋哥哥的拥抱和偏爱罢了。

洛基按着肩膀，咬着嘴唇，他已经因为失血脸色发白，看着外面巨大的雨，给索尔拨过去电话——

“哥……救救我……”

这个突然来到的电话吓得索尔六神无主，他根据洛基发来的地标，开了很久车才找到，竟是一栋破旧的大楼，索尔又惊又怕。

废弃建筑十分吓人，可在大雨的掩盖下什么都不明显，直到他到洛基说的楼层，那是浓浓的血腥味。

“洛基！洛基？！”  
索尔这下是真的慌了，他的弟弟呢？早知道今晚就不该和男孩置气，他怎么回事！？

洛基瘫在地上，肩上淙淙出血。  
他受伤了。

索尔把他带到医院手术包扎，急的都快哭了，带洛基回家，全程都非常脸臭，这是件大事，索尔不敢带洛基回老宅，所幸他去的早，洛基没有太大危险。

到底怎么回事？

洛基面对他的询问一言不发，这行为彻底激怒了索尔，他被束缚在房间里，连去上厕所都成了奢望，他受着伤，索尔消毒时有多轻柔，干出的事情就有多狠。

洛基看着手腕脚腕上的铁链，他的衣服全被扒掉了，索尔摆明了在他开口解释前不会放他自由。

洛基会用很多办法反抗，尿在床上，够得到的东西都砸掉，换回来的结果是他第二天被绑在马桶上，甚至一动不能动，连喂饭都是在厕所完成的。

洛基恶心的要死。

可他没想到，真正令他心痛，令他下定决心的事情，是一只半死不活的小野狗，他被绑在马桶上，看着索尔给那只病狗包扎，洗澡。

“我说过这房间不许养宠物。”

索尔喜欢这些东西，洛基恰恰相反，他讨厌小动物。

“这是我的房子！我的家！我把你带进来不是让你一次次侮辱我的！”

索尔像没听见一样给小狗打好泡沫。

洛基第一次发现，原来，原来，他这么，不被爱着。

他现在觉得自己的行为无比正确，索尔对待他像什么？一只狗都比他的待遇好。

索尔只是觉得一只小狗快要病死在路边颇为可怜，他不觉得这有什么，而洛基，他不知道为什么洛基死不开口，他因为那个刀伤日夜难安，而洛基只告诉他，不要问，甚至不允许他报警，偏偏要和他对着干。

他气坏了，虽说现在有些欺负洛基，他也保证着伤口不化脓不发炎，没有伤在骨头上，他照顾的细心，洛基就恢复的好，再有几天应该就彻底没事。

至于小狗，等洛基好点送走就好，既然小狗还可以气到他可爱的弟弟，他不介意多看看洛基气鼓鼓的小脸。

而这唯一一次的无心之举，令索尔身陷囫囵。

他睡醒的时候，接到了父亲火急火燎的电话，仅仅是一个晚上，阿斯加德爆出违法集资，父亲已经被控制。

索尔只好先出去应对这些事情，他把洛基所有的束缚解开，洛基说他不舒服，让索尔先去，等他回来，他需要恢复一下。

索尔点头，可是等他回来的时候，洛基不见了，不见了。

就好像人间蒸发，索尔本猜想洛基是独自出去工作，事实证明，洛基就是消失了。

他在工作之余又要疯狂寻找洛基，索尔担心仇家，洛基受伤，多半有仇家……可他一无所获，所有地方都好像没有变化，洛基什么也没带走，就好像只是心里不开心跑出去度假一样。

工作上，索尔必须开始面对，面对社会对公司的施压，他们的阿斯加德摇摇欲坠，而与此同时，大量资金注入股盘，那股来势汹汹的劲头，要逼阿斯加德走向毁灭！

谁会这么做！索尔拼命的工作，感慨原来洛基一直遭受着这样的压力么？

父亲说这是洛基的好手笔……怎么可能……一个月来洛基一直在家受他照顾，只不过是这两天才消失……

他在心里拼命否定这个。

他努力的寻找洛基——找不到了，找不到这个人了！

就好像没存在过，奥丁被隔离，弗利嘉以泪洗面，索尔又忙于工作，整个企业乱成一团，索尔在一天的深夜，很晚很晚才回到家。

他最近常在他和洛基的小家里休息，所有的证据都已经很清晰的在指明是洛基在毁掉公司，可是他不信，只有他知道，在公司被抽空的一个月，洛基完全在他的掌控里啊！

要怎么才能面对现在的事态？索尔觉得自己要垮掉，他从没这么无助过。

洛基面对指控，拿出了去过医院的视频，那阵子索尔三天两头会带他去看伤情，洗清了部分嫌疑。

索尔就是这个时候开始绝望的。  
洛基……多半

洛基就站在花园里，看着书房里微弱的灯光，冷笑了一声。

一个笨蛋。一个什么都做不好的笨蛋，居然还想在他身上打算盘？只是现在的磨练，索尔都经受不住。

夜已经很深很深，洛基才进了房间，他默默的坐在沙发上，房间有一股很重的烟味，他听到索尔在梦中无助的呼唤他的名字。

可洛基只觉得心寒。

他离开了房间，走在街上，一辆宝蓝色的车停在他的面前，为他打开。

“你做的很好，不过亲手毁掉自己壮大的企业，心疼么？”老男人摸着方向盘，笑着发问。

洛基一张冷淡的脸：“关你屁事？”

“我们只是利益关系。”洛基面无表情的说，“你想毁掉奥丁，我想毁掉他的全部，拿到我应得的，只是恰好相同，别真以为我会把你当爹”

劳菲笑了笑，“不愧是流着和我一样的血。”

“不过比起一个公司，冲着自己干上一刀，就为了洗清怀疑。”劳菲失笑，暧昧的看着洛基，“你也太厉害了。”

“如果他当年不把你从我身边偷走，你会在意大利黑手党的照拂下成长，你一定会比现在更危险，更强大。”劳菲摸了摸洛基的脸：“也会更诱人。”

洛基狠狠打开那只手，“劳菲，我身体的原因，当初丢了你也不愿意寻找，只是这几年慢慢展露头脚才被你觉得是有利用价值。”他支了支脑袋：“想和我发生性关系的人很多，我还没轮到要和我有血缘关系的亲生父亲做爱。”

“你可真是个机灵的孩子。”劳菲笑了笑，“我就欣赏你这一点，无论如何，奥丁现在这种垃圾下场，我看着也很爽。”

“我们可以去度假，日韩，塞班，夏威夷？随便我的合作伙伴挑选，羚羊已经被你这只豺狼咬死，接下来的事情就交给秃鹫。”劳菲在一家会所前停下车，“你很久没有放松了吧？”

“你倒是把我查的很清楚。”  
“毕竟是我失而复得的宝贝。”

劳菲眨眨眼睛，洛基轻笑了一句：“真恶心。”

“洛基，你和奥丁的儿子做过吧。”劳菲举着酒杯，“让我猜猜，是一段甜蜜又幸福的生活，最后惨淡收场？”

“您管的可真多。”

“和你讲个有意思的事情？你的母亲是奥丁名义上的小妈，有意思吧，为了让奥丁·博尔森能拿到更多的遗产，我强奸了那个女人。”

劳菲笑了笑，“下次见到奥丁森，就让他喊你一句小叔叔，那表情一定很有趣。”

“我的身世确实听起来很有趣。”洛基笑了笑：“那你呢？黑手党是怎么和肮脏的阿斯加德实业扯上的关系？”

“那个家族就是群骗子。”劳菲喝了口酒，“奥丁用同样的方法骗过我，是不是很可笑，我们父子都被那对父子在床上驯服。相信宠爱，却被背叛——”

洛基瞪大眼睛，这可是个新鲜话题，他想父辈间有恩怨情仇，但还真没怀疑过两人有染，毕竟那位严厉的父亲总在妻子面前格外温情。

“你猜他和我兴致勃勃的说他找到了真爱的时候我们在干什么？”劳菲看着洛基，“我们在床上，我舔他的阴茎，含在喉咙里，真是如今想起也令人作呕的经年旧事。”

洛基面无表情的吃水果，突然笑着说，“你当时是不是以为他在说你？直到他说那位漂亮的小姐有一头美丽的金发？于是你陪在他身边，做他的保镖，卑微的等到他结婚，还在为他做肮脏欲望发泄口的地下情人？”

劳菲点了点洛基的额头，笑道：“坏小子。”

“其实，他所说的真爱有一头灿烂的红发，不是你兄弟的妈妈，不是那位陪在他身边至今的妻子。”

劳菲耸耸肩，“他就是个薄情寡义的混蛋。我还没有贱到做地下情人卑微爱着，他的情人总是来一个换一个，唯独我陪伴的时间最长。”

“哦～洛基开始有了兴趣，所以你以为你才是那个年代难以启齿的真爱，直到有一天，你得知，奥丁只是看上了你能带给他的好处，意大利的黑手党世家，竞争对手死在风中。”

劳菲举起酒杯：“敬狗屁爱情。”  
洛基拿他的水杯碰了一下——  
“敬爱情。”

tbc


	13. 第十三章

十三

绝望。  
索尔从未如此绝望。

比起公司的一切更让他痛苦的是，他又一次找不到洛基。

洛基，洛基，洛基。

一个时刻萦绕在他心头的人，他的弟弟到底去哪里了！？

他随便洛基利用，但却害怕失去。

自从洛基用他和医院的监控为洗清嫌疑，他再也没有见到洛基一面。

但索尔很清楚，洛基利用他的证言，也算不上利用，他就是这样的，他无法看所有人都唾骂洛基。他就是会出头为弟弟洗清罪名。

尽管这样，父亲的名声将会极差。

他没有想到，再一次见到洛基，是他的生日。

是在他宣布破产，彻底无奈要把公司低价卖掉的时候。

洛基打扮的光鲜亮丽，本应是索尔最好的礼物。

可并不是。  
洛基不是来找他谈情说爱的。

瘦死的骆驼比马大，阿斯加德这个公司，哪怕是半死不活，也会有很多人盯着，拍卖会上，那个在风口浪尖的人再一次出现。

洛基，穿着他为他买的那套西装，成为全场的焦点，用压倒性的价格买下了空壳公司阿斯加德。

索尔冲上去想问洛基过的好不好，比起其他，比起那些芥蒂，对弟弟的思念，已经快压倒他。

可是洛基身边很多的保镖，索尔连洛基的发丝都碰不到。

洛基甚至没有看索尔一眼。  
这足够打击他的兄长。

……

在阿斯加德的招牌被摘下，换上洛基所属公司的新名字——  
“约顿海姆”

一切都更不清晰了，没人知道为什么老奥丁收养的小儿子要去给黑手党打工。

洛基找了人观察索尔的动向，跟谁在哪喝了酒，穿啥吃啥溜了狗，事无巨细，统统知晓。直到一天，他的手下说，盯不到，失踪了。

哥哥失踪了。  
这确实让人烦恼，洛基能猜到索尔去哪了，能让劳菲的手下找不到，自然要去问劳菲，洛基不喜欢麻烦，却又放心不下索尔，叹气的找到自己的生父。

“劳菲，他在哪？”

“在你房间里。”劳菲眨眨眼，“我的乖儿子从都不回家，只好给你绑了个礼物回来。”

洛基白了他一眼，“把钥匙给我，我说过吧，你别动他。”

“过来给爸爸倒杯茶。”劳菲点了点桌子，“钥匙在这里。”

洛基面无表情的倒茶，拿了钥匙，走到房间前，却发现并没有锁门。钥匙也不配对。心里暗想到劳菲这个老狐狸，迟早要连他一起剥皮抽筋。

索尔在他的床上静默的坐着，明明打理干净，刮了胡子洗了脸，却也看起来很颓废，索尔看着洛基，两个多月不见了。

索尔阴狠狠的盯着洛基，那让洛基浑身不舒服。

洛基看起来很好，而索尔一点也不好。他失去家庭，事业，地位，被自己最亲近的人利用。

阿斯加德被收购那天是他的生日，那天看见洛基本应该是他最美好的礼物，而这份珍宝像潘多拉魔盒，带给他再也没有边际的恶梦。

洛基算好的。  
他算好的。

洛基确实是算好的，原本他应该在索尔生日那天，送上一份巨额资产和自己柔软的肉体，他准备了一个漂亮的蛋糕，蛋糕胚里藏着戒指。

可是他看见了那份文件，他嫉妒那只野狗，他找到了自己的生父，他在一个月里就毁掉了用两年心血壮大的公司，他把那里买下来，改头换姓，不知是嘲讽别人还是揶揄自己。

如此，索尔都从未真的对洛基生气，可此刻他怨恨到极致。

他知道公司是洛基的手比，而洛基受伤，不单单洗清嫌疑，也恰恰是太过拿捏他，猜到索尔的大条神经一定会为洛基担保。

这件事情他不怪洛基，洛基既然觉得父亲亏欠了他，也只不过是拿回应得的。

就像十岁的男孩摔坏了他的新模型，他只关心弟弟的手会不会划伤。

让索尔眼神阴暗到这种地步的，是今早来找他的人和他的谈话。

洛基要买他来“放松。”

把他当鸭子嫖，他的嫖资极高，一晚就足够一家保持现在的生活水平一年，这让索尔想起，洛基不止一次的说过，全家的生活费都是他再发。

所以在那么久以前，他就是一只值钱的鸭子么？

他甚至不知道，要说什么。

洛基也不知道要说什么，只是乖乖的坐在索尔身边，他看不了哥哥的眼神，那像将心脏凌迟。

讲实话，这二十年索尔对他算的上不错，不是么？

从不会有人这么好，要什么便给什么，缺什么就见什么，只要撒娇喊句哥哥，就什么都不怕。

可在也不会回到过去了。

洛基刚想问：“劳菲是怎么捉你来的……”他就被索尔抱住了脸颊。

索尔什么也没说，他扳过洛基的脑袋吸允起来，这个生涩的吻，没有往昔的温情，还带着粗暴，索尔甚至是用咬的，他恨不得撕碎洛基。

于是他拔掉了洛基的衣服，裤子，撕掉内裤，在暴力上洛基永远赢不了他，他用衬衣束住洛基的手，用领带捆在洛基嘴上，他的弟弟在也说不出骗人的话，只能呜咽着哭泣。

索尔不想看见洛基的脸，于是他们用的后背位，索尔知道洛基不太喜欢这个姿势，他总是想被抱着。

但这个位置进的很深，也总能让他们爽到。可索尔并没想操他。

索尔看着那个圆圆的白白的屁股，他揉着捏着，他趴在洛基的耳边说：“这些人知不知道你很欠打。”

“让我来帮你放松，你最缺最想要的东西就是挨揍吧。”索尔冷笑着看着周围，实在没有什么顺手的东西，连拖鞋都是一次性的软布，索尔眼尖的盯着洛基那双皮鞋，很精致，是洛基很喜欢的一双，索尔参加时装周剪彩活动，一眼看中送给洛基的礼物。

索尔掂起来那双鞋，按住洛基的腰，重重拍向那个圆滚滚的屁股，洛基疯狂的挣扎，从喉咙里发出一声尖锐痛苦的撕嚎。

橡胶的鞋底打在身上极硬极痛，索尔打下去的狠快猛，洛基疼到不能去计算自己挨了多少下，索尔在空档里拧着洛基的腿根，乳肉，所有能让他熟悉的这幅身体敏感的点。

洛基觉得自己的屁股一定烂掉了，他好疼，感觉像在流血一样，眼睛哭肿成小包子，索尔从没揍的这么狠过，他觉得自己已经要被生生打死了。而他却又被抚弄所有舒服的地方，他发现自己硬了，明明都没有被碰，却硬了。

索尔捏着他的阴茎，贴在他耳边嗤笑到：“看，你就是欠打，涨的都滴水了。”

索尔把他压在床上，洛基惊的尖叫着尽力不让屁股碰到床，他努力抬起腰，却牵动臀部肌肉，连带着刚刚挨打的大腿，痛的“吱——吱——”的高声叫。

嘴里的束缚害他只能从嗓子里发出声音，他满脸的眼泪，痛的快要虚脱，还在努力的支着自己不要躺在床上。

索尔居高临下的踩在他的阴茎上，隔着袜子摩擦洛基的东西，他曾经很疼爱洛基，为了让洛基快乐，会含着小洛基，让洛基任性的插他的嘴巴，他最喜欢洛基了。

此刻，索尔感觉到前所未有的挣扎。

他以为这些事情的全部，只要打一顿洛基他就会消气，他会开心，他不喜欢不在意洛基了。

可原来把洛基欺负成这样，他不会快乐。只会心脏觉得痛苦和麻木。

洛基哭着射在他的脚底，腰也彻底没了力气，屁股上大片的伤痕被压在床上，疼到不成声的吼叫，索尔感受到脚底的湿意，笑着脱下袜子，紧紧的捆住洛基的阴茎，捏了两下那张满是眼泪的漂亮脸蛋，不留情的打巴掌上去。

每一下都让洛基痛的放声大哭，两条腿疯狂的踢着，他的手也被捆着，一下下重重地砸着床。

脸上挨了足有十下，洛基眼泪停都停不下，他的脸彻底肿成了一个猪头。脸和屁股红的发肿，别的地方是白嫩细滑的，索尔看着洛基，没有表情的咬在洛基的胸口上，力气之大，咬出了巨大一片的淤痕。

洛基哭到岔气，嗷嗷的一边咳嗽一边叫着。

做什么……做什么要突然就这么对他？比起身上发麻的剧痛，心中的痛苦简直要了洛基的命。

他们也，也很久没有见面了。

两个月，或者快三个月了？从没有那么久不见面过，哪怕是大学期间，索尔总会提着礼物出现，给他惊喜。

洛基大口大口的喘气，他快疼死了，不论是身体还是心理，疼的他，好疼……

索尔笑着给他礼物，索尔严肃却温柔的给他奖励，索尔亲切的吻着他的额头，索尔说：“我最喜欢洛基了。”

索尔说：“你可真够贱啊。”

洛基眼前一片恍惚，他流了太多的眼泪了，嘴里的领带稍稍松开，他大喊着推开索尔：“不要你！我不要你！！”

我的哥哥不是这样的！他知道我要什么，他从不伤害我！他对我特别好！他是我的！他，他……

他的柜子里放着一份要我失去一切的文件，如果我签字会不会还可以做一个被傻傻爱着的傀儡？

是我亲手把那个疼爱我的哥哥推开的。

洛基哇哇的哭着，他哭的上气不接下气，哭叫着，低声的嗯嗯的说着什么，只有他自己知道自己在说什么，他说：“假的，假的……假的都好……”

他后悔了，哪怕是假的，假的骗他的，什么都好，想要那个疼他的宠他的哥哥，不要什么阿斯加德了，不要钱，不要报仇，只想，只想要哥哥……

如果我不打开那个柜子就好了。如果我直接把所有哥哥想要的提前送给哥哥就好了，那我还能笑着窝在他怀里撒娇吧？

可是他永远不会那么做，为了他那不值一提，摇摇欲坠的骄傲，放弃掉心中最渴望的幸福。

值得么？  
洛基在心里回答自己，从来都不值得，但是是必须的，他必须守着自己的骄傲。

但此刻，就让他委屈的哭哭吧。

索尔猛地捏住洛基的嘴，“吵死了！”

“哭什么！这不是你想要的么！”  
索尔把洛基的脸按在枕头里，“哭什么哭！你抱屈？！你有什么好委屈的？！”

“你想要的我都给你了！我还欠你什么？！洛基，你有没有良心！”索尔摁着洛基的脑袋，“过了今晚，别再来侮辱我！那么恋痛，小心我那天在床上把你打死！”

洛基哭着，呜呜咽咽嘟嘟囔囔的说：“我不恋痛，我最怕疼了。”

可哥哥害的我浑身都疼了。

索尔想要拉门就走，洛基猛地抬头低声说，“别出去。”

劳菲在外面，太危险了，不能让索尔这个时候出去。

“你还没享受够呢？”索尔冷冷的瞪着洛基，“皮够厚的。”

“你来做什么的？”洛基轻声发问。

索尔咂舌，“不是你请我来的？”

果然是被下套了，洛基费力的趴好让自己不那么疼，他浑身都痛的不行，绝不能让索尔这个时候走，哪怕是为了他的安全。

劳菲可能在索尔走后来占他的便宜，他可不想给那种老头子吃豆腐。

洛基眼眶红红的，“来做爱的话，你还没操我呢。”

索尔狠狠的把洛基按在床上，跨坐在洛基的背上。捏着后颈问，“你是真不知道什么叫好歹，对么？”

洛基眼中痛苦的令人心疼，可惜索尔的姿势并不能看到，不然他一定会城防失守，他只听见洛基挑衅的笑着说：“我不知道什么叫好歹。”

索尔在洛基的腰际重重拧了一把，听见洛基堪称刺耳的尖叫，湿了眼眶。

他不想这样对洛基。

洛基受委屈被控制了么？洛基最近一定没有人陪他说说话，洛基瘦了，他最近没好好吃饭么？

洛基，洛基，他的弟弟，他的心肝宝贝，他捧在手心里长大的小天使，为什么现在窝在他身下尖叫痛哭呢？

索尔发抖着推开洛基，吼道：“我恨你洛基！你为什么没有心？”索尔傻傻的抱怨：“母亲说是我们把你惯坏了——我们罪有应得。”

“哥，你没资格恨我。你对我不好。”

“我对你不好！？”索尔压住洛基，眼中昏暗，气闷着说：“你也不配我对你好。”

索尔心中大骂！

我他妈的就没有对一个人像对你这样好过！所有人都想怂恿我害你的时候就我在保你，我对你洛基是问心无愧，你说我对你不好！？

洛基冷不丁的说：“你做了什么你自己心里清楚。”  
索尔冷笑：“可你做了什么，全世界都清楚。”

他将洛基压在床上摆成跪姿，那屁股都被他打的通红肿胀，轻轻抚摸都会害的洛基痛哭。他用手指插进洛基的后穴，那里干涩，索尔吐了口唾沫上去抽插开拓，洛基的花穴并没出什么水，刚刚打太重了，早在凌虐里没了快感。

索尔操的后穴，他甚至不去抚摸一下洛基的前面，那里还是开始慢慢滴水了，多奇怪，明明都这么痛了，还是被操出了快感。

洛基还只有几岁的时候，他贴身的佣人们会私下说，小怪物。

索尔会挥着小拳头把所有人赶走，后来变成了他来陪着洛基洗澡，换衣服，慢慢沉淀成了秘密。

他的弟弟从不是怪物，哪怕现在是提起来令人闻风丧胆的饿狼，商界精英也说，奥丁收养了怪物。

索尔从不把洛基当成怪物，多可爱，那个多出的部分说明洛基是独一无二的男孩，是他的宝物。

可他却听见自己在洛基耳边说：“你这个怪物。”

那居然是他自己的声音。

洛基哭叫了一整晚，屋子的隔音并不好，以至于连佣人听着都脸红。

“好激烈啊。”劳菲喝了口茶，抬头看向在沙发上坐了半天的人，笑问：“是不是呢，奥丁·博尔森？”

tbc


	14. 第十四章

十四

洛基醒来的时候，他正趴在索尔的身上，脸和屁股都被半抱着，不会压到肿起来的伤口，莫名扭曲却舒服的姿势。

他跪着起来，大股的精液顺着腿根流下来。 让人羞得脸红，昨夜好像被干的晕过去了，然后让他含着这些东西一整晚？

洛基冷眼瞪着睡成死猪的索尔，轻轻碰碰脸，很疼，又更小心的蹭蹭屁股，太疼了。

眼神向下看，前胸被咬的具惨，一大片的咬痕，都不是吻痕了是咬痕，牙印咬出血来，几个完整的圈上留下血痕。

屁股别提了，他不怀疑，他真的快要被打死了。

好，从今天起倒是有留下索尔的借口了，本来就担心，还是锁在自己身边安全。

哎。

就是心里多少会有些不舒服，可谁让他这么犯贱放不下？

劳菲也是，那个老狐狸，他非要烧了他的尾巴，让他知道用索尔给他惹麻烦的后过。

洛基越想越不爽。

他狠狠一脚踹在索尔脸上，把还在熟睡中的哥哥踢醒，嚣张跋扈的命令道：“起来给我洗澡，睡的跟猪似的。”

索尔看着天花板，又看看洛基，冷哼了一声抱起洛基，没好气的问：“浴室在哪？”

洛基扬了扬下巴指了一下，浴室里东西齐全，洛基却坐不了也站不稳，在索尔的搀扶下才堪堪洗干净身子。

索尔插手指进去的时候，洛基能感觉到身下涌出来多少精液，他瞪大眼睛，弓起小腿踢了一脚索尔，骂道：“你他妈禽兽。”

他还有晕过去前的记忆，好像在体内射了两次？这个量，索尔抱着一副晕过去的身子又来了三四发？？？

卧槽，真狠。

“去给我倒杯水，然后那边那个电话，拿起来就有人接，让他送点药和吃的过来，我要饿死了。”洛基伸了个懒腰又趴在床上，操，疼死了，屁股疼脸疼胸口腰大腿哪都疼。

索尔打完电话就跑去浴室洗脸刷牙，刻意避着洛基，昨晚他不太冷静，洛基浑身伤痕累累，看的索尔格外心疼后悔。

而且……那个洛基，他不太熟悉。洛基平日里很讲究话术，每次让别人为他做什么，都是说的格外好听，让人感受不到自己被支使。

但刚刚的洛基，完全暴露了坏性子，颐气指使的模样简直像他弟弟又不像他弟弟。

而且他早就看不懂洛基了，不是么？

“诶，你过来。躲什么，你把我揍成这样还怕我吃了你不成？”洛基翻了个大白眼，“跟我说说你是怎么被绑来的，我没找人请你。”

索尔一惊，“不是你……那你昨晚为什么？！”

洛基眼神飘来飘去，他总不能说我很想你吧，叹气说：“这地方很危险，我得有力气保你安全。”

“是不是有人说我找你和我做爱，给你钱？”

太他妈好猜了，也就索尔能上当，洛基喝着水，“你是不是白痴啊，我想和你做爱用得着付钱？”

洛基猛地出手，捏住面前索尔裤子里包裹的阴茎，“我最擅长让他硬起来，我还不了解你的脾气？我有病啊我跟你找贱？你知不知道你跟过来这边，我得用什么代价带你走？”

索尔撅嘴扒开洛基的手：“你找人盯我？”  
洛基收手好好趴着，委屈道：“不是我的人，我在这边不得人心，所以才这么轻易就让你被抓了。”

“索尔……我已经对你够好了……”洛基捂住脸，“如果是别人，我一定会让他死无葬身之地。”

索尔突然想起昨晚洛基哭哭啼啼的抱怨，动起脑子思索他到底是不是误会了什么，抓起洛基的头发问：“我对你不好么？你要做这些事？”

“洛基，我不明白你为什么突然就这么决绝，哪怕你知道了你不是亲生的孩子，也不会这么轻易放弃家庭吧。”

“哪怕你不喜欢爸爸……我和妈妈对你有多好？你没有心么？”

“你才没有心！大混蛋！”洛基挣扎开索尔的动作，“你不是要让我进监狱么！别说的那么冠冕堂皇，把自己当圣人？我讨厌你！”

“让你进监狱？你在想什么？我恨不得天天把你关在家里只有我能看见。”

“所以你就是想架空我让我做傀儡！”洛基生气的跳起来，那动作牵动了他的伤口，他痛的尖叫一声：“啊！”

“别瞎动！”索尔急忙过来看他的伤口，洛基的姿势有些滑稽，扭的像一条水蛇，他侧躺着脸却不碰到枕头，两腿岔开的摆放，巧妙错开了大部分伤痕，露出来的肌肤可谓遍体鳞伤。

索尔拿了一瓶身体乳，坐在床边，“我先帮你揉一揉，舒缓一下，一会儿上药。”

他动作很轻柔，也很小心，看着洛基浑身的伤口心疼坏了。  
“对不起……”

“嗐，有什么对不起的啊。”洛基笑了笑：“对了，你消气了么？我抢公司利用你，是该给你揍一顿，不怪你。”

索尔一愣。

“你消气了，我也不算白挨这顿打。最近跟着我，你也没什么本事，跟着我也算有饭吃。不过下次想打我，得先和我商量。”

“我不是——！”  
“行了！”

洛基猛地打断索尔，“我不想一大早吵架！不能聊就不聊。”

索尔攥拳，“洛基，我永远不会因为伤害你得到快感，昨晚我也很痛苦。”他捏起洛基的下巴，“你很清楚，我没有按照你喜欢的方式对待你，我只是，付诸暴力，那不会让我开心。”

他不要在这样了。

“你看看这张脸，还用我提醒你你是怎么对我的么？！”

洛基的脸上红的高高肿起，指印留下清晰的痕迹，哪怕是现在有人轻轻对他的脸吹口气，他都会疼。

吼完后多少舒服一些，洛基冷哼一声说，“水。”

索尔接了杯子又一次倒满，他正要递给洛基，突然猛地全泼在洛基的头上！

洛基瞪大了眼睛看着索尔——

索尔踩在他的肩上，把他踩在床上，这个姿势害的洛基屁股上的所有伤口都在剧痛，洛基咬着牙想他绝对不要哭出来。

从不会有这种行为——

“现在，和我说实话。”索尔狠狠的撵了下脚底，踩在洛基的乳肉上，没有感情的质问，“告诉我你到底瞒了我什么，告诉我你为什么性情大变，告诉我你为什么受伤。”

“……”  
洛基哑巴了一样看着索尔，他组织不好语言，半天说出一句，“滚开，我嗓子很干。”

索尔掐住洛基的脖子，“信不信我尿进你的肚子里？还是你非常期待？”

“我……不”洛基用力推开索尔那只脚，“滚！”

洛基眼含眼泪的叫：“别让我说。”

他不想说，他太不想说了。  
不想让人知道他有多脆弱，也不想让索尔沾沾自喜——看，哪怕对他那么坏，他还是会一次次选择原谅。

让他说什么，说说自己还能多丢人么？

“好。”索尔抱臂，他等的起，他已经等了太久太久了。  
他拉起了洛基，抱在怀里，保证让洛基保持一个相较舒服的姿势。

“饭怎么还不送来，该死。”洛基皱眉，他把头埋进索尔怀里，脸上火辣辣的疼，“我已经在很努力控制感情和你对话了，给我点美好的虚假假象不好吗，再让我骗骗自己。”

“我从没害过你。”  
索尔突然出声道：“我对天发誓，我爱我的弟弟，我从没害过他，背叛过他——”

洛基一愣，掐着索尔的衣领嘲讽到：“事情做了一半，没有害成就不算害过么？”

“我连伤害你的念头都没有过。”索尔直视着洛基，“在一年前，父亲同我商议架空你，我从未认同实施，并不想让你知道。六个月前，高管建议我横空夺走你有兴趣的游园企划，最后的结果你也知道，我做好送给你了。那是我们关系还好时，最后共事的项目。”

“洛基，我对你不好么？”

索尔听见他的声音有多颤抖……他对洛基永远是没辙，没辙的。

“为什么要现在告诉我？”  
洛基愣了愣，“所以，财产赠予……财产赠与……”

财产赠予？索尔愣了好一会儿，才反应过来洛基在说什么。  
应该是那个Lin做的文件，不知什么时候给洛基看见了。所以说亲近之人间就不该有这种隐瞒算计的存在，现在就是一副好下场。

他知道是哪个了，他现在简直想跪地大哭然后找到Lin那个老白痴暴打一顿，甚至他想骂他的亲爹，好死不死做这种东西干啥！

简直是自己挖坑自己跳，自己把自己丢进火坑！

索尔抓抓自己的头发，烦躁的想死，又捧起洛基的头，强迫洛基直视自己，“那是别人给我的，不止一份，还有很多。”

“如果我要害你，我早就骗你签了，我有无数个那样的机会。很多人等着看我们兄弟相争的笑话，有希望你赢的，就有想看我赢的。”

“为什么不来问我？”

为什么不问他？

“因为……没什么好因为的。”  
洛基看着眼前的哥哥，冠冕堂皇，他却那么难过，他一个人忍受了那么多的难过，现在还要承担指责么！？

他冷笑着说：“你现在说什么也晚了，已经这样了，而且是我赢了，破产家。”

索尔知道他死心眼钻牛角尖，冷哼一声没在说话，轻轻抚摸着洛基。好在他的弟弟并不反抗，乖巧的让人替他委屈。

他的小可怜。  
索尔亲了亲洛基的额头，“对不起。”

“但你只是误会了，我从没想过用那些东西，你才是我最宝贵的财富，拥有你，我就拥有全世界。”

洛基傻傻的看着索尔，他发呆了很久，看似是平静毫无波澜，但没几分钟后，他撅撅嘴，反应过来刚刚每一个字的意义，哇哇的委屈大哭起来，索尔抱紧他，轻轻拍着他的后背，亲吻弟弟的额头，“没事了，没事了……”

“我以为！你！呜——你还气我！打我！冷着我！呜哇哇哇！”洛基扎在索尔怀里拼命的哭着。

“我对你不好么，我想不通你为什么……呜欺负……欺负我，为什么……要，要害我……”

“我受伤了你也对我很凶……我以为你根本就是把我当玩物利用我……”

“我不敢问你！我不敢问你哥哥！我怕我去问你，得到肯定的答案，我怕我再也无法面对你！骗骗自己我还能，还能……假笑……面对……呜……呜呜呜呜呜，呜哇哇哇哇哇哇！！！”

他哭的上气不接下气，像受了天大的委屈，本来也是受了天大的委屈，如果索尔从不想伤害他，甚至只是在保护他，那他这一切，做的这一切都为了什么？

索尔心疼极了，他早该解释的，早说通了事情就不会变成如今这幅失控局面。

叩门声传来，索尔轻轻拍拍洛基的背，那孩子却不撒手，索尔干脆直接抱着洛基，起身去开门。

索尔穿了条浴袍，而洛基什么也没穿，衣服的摩擦会弄疼他全身，索尔只是拿浴巾帮他稍稍遮挡了一下。

开门后，门里门外的人都愣住了。

奥丁拿着餐碟，而劳菲一脸看乐呵的表情跟在他身后。

洛基是最先反应过来的，他还挂着眼泪儿，却轻巧的对劳菲说：“你不看点我的笑话会死啊？”

他的口气丝毫听不出秒钟前他还像个小孩一样窝在哥哥怀里哭着委屈。

“有趣的场面。”劳菲摊摊手，“你让奥丁森喊你小叔叔了么？我亲爱的儿子？”

“你让奥丁开口喊你爸爸，”洛基撇了一眼劳菲，“我就勉为其难的考虑一下，给你看叔侄乱伦的戏码。”

“哟哟，看你那个肿成猪头的脸，这是药膏，爸爸看着真是别扭啊——想让爸爸给你抹药么？”

比起那两人的斗嘴，奥丁和索尔这对父子只会沉默寡言，被撕破脸皮时只想找个地方藏起来。

“这是随谁啊，挨顿揍就舒坦了，”劳菲耸了耸肩，拍了拍奥丁的肩膀，“我控制了资金风险问题，让他在这个家给我做一年佣人，怎么样？”

洛基听着劳菲口气中的揶揄，冷哼一声：“随谁？你卖了半辈子的屁眼，还搭上一笔巨资，就换一年的，你真牛逼？”

他夺过餐盘，冷盯一眼奥丁，抓住门框重重摔上门。

索尔还在刚刚的场景里发呆，愣登登的看着洛基。  
洛基已经捧起了盘子吃东西，看着发呆的索尔，舀起一勺塞进索尔的嘴里。

“快吃饭，吃饱了我们就走。这地方不宜久留。”

“洛基，父亲是怎么回事？”索尔机械的咬着嘴里的吃的，“为什么……？”

“乖，我的好哥哥，父辈的恩怨情仇就交给他们去处理。”洛基眨了眨眼睛，“别多管闲事，我答应你，我不会向奥丁出手了，但劳菲什么时候放过他，那是他们之间的事，你绝对不要掺和”。

“你倒是帮我解释一下……”

解释解释，总是解释，洛基把勺子摔到一边，觉得自己丝毫没有食欲。

“我建议你，吃饱，给我抹药，我浑身都很疼。”洛基甩过去一记眼刀，如果不是这个大白痴，他根本不必因为劳菲在这里而害怕。

真的很恐怖，劳菲是货真价实的想尝尝双性人是什么口味，他可不愿父子奸淫。

“好歹也是你的养父……帮我解释一下现在的情况行么？”

洛基狠狠瞪了索尔一眼，又无力的低下头。

“世界上唯一不会和你计较的人就是我了吧。”洛基捧着水杯，满脸的疲惫。

直来直往是个优点也是个缺点。他现在根本不想面对任何问题，他被伤害了，他全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣，他需要被爱，需要被哄。

洛基盯着索尔，哥哥啊——  
臭傻瓜。

他怎么就偏偏稀罕了这么个白痴。

tbc


	15. 第十五章

十五  
劳菲冷哼一声，一脸无聊的表情离开洛基的房间，他的身后跟着眼神阴森森的奥丁。

这两人纠缠了大半辈子，挚友，情人，敌人，陌路。

劳菲显然又泄气又无聊——洛基的嘲讽十分深入人心，他半辈子的屁股加上一笔巨资，就为一时控制奥丁，显然是一笔不划算的生意。

可是当年的事情谁又说得清呢？其实劳菲早就不在意了，毕竟那些年自己也不是没有爽过，但洛基一副明算账表情的列出来，精明的家伙们总会觉得自己吃亏。

奥丁给他也准备了一份早餐，他就沉默的吃着，心里想着怎么才能从这个不乖的亲生儿子身上敲下一笔，才能解解心头之气。

“你这手艺真是差劲——”  
他显然是在没事找事。

“这是你家厨师做的，我只是负责端给你。”奥丁瞥了一眼劳菲，“你找什么事，爱吃不吃。”

劳菲握着叉子，看着奥丁，他当年怎么就没发现这个人渣就这么讨厌呢？

奥丁显然在想怎么报复洛基，毁掉阿斯加德这件事，对一般人来说几乎不可能，但如果从内部腐坏，便非常容易。

果然，果然是洛基。  
早就提醒过索尔，让他长些心思控制住洛基，长男手段还是弱，什么都做不好，昨晚叫唤成那样居然都没拿捏好，笨。

他必须得想个方法毁掉洛基，才能更大限度的赢回些利益，最好把脏水都泼在那怪物身上。

劳菲突然出声命令道：“伺候我吃饭。”

“你老的不能动了么。”  
“比你年轻。年轻有为——我聘的起，不用动手。”

奥丁受制于人，慢慢的喂着，突然清醒到，可以利用劳菲，他上下扫了扫劳菲，年过五十的男人不可能不老，但还不至于让人反胃。

奥丁装的亲昵的搂住了劳菲的腰，身体记忆帮他们找了个舒服的姿势。毕竟两人年轻的时候可是亲密无间。

劳菲，在他的印象里总是好驯服的。

这个人热爱新鲜和快乐，追逐兴奋和一时的感觉。这样的人，不可能不对洛基的身体感兴趣。

“劳菲，比起我这种老头子，你不想试试洛基么？”奥丁看着劳菲微笑，“昨天我们都听见了，叫的很诱人呢，他能把我儿子迷的头晕转向，你不想尝尝他的滋味？”

“当然想。”劳菲抱臂带笑的看着奥丁，手里摆弄着他的叉子：“只不过，我和他是合作关系，我对你的挑拨毫无兴趣。”

“你好歹养了他那么多年，居然想用这种方法？真是人渣。奥丁·博尔森，洛基是个很棒的孩子，你要是从小真把他当亲生儿子疼爱，就不会有今天我控制你的机会。”

“我很早就找到了他，因为家人对他的好，便一直不同意见面，直到他发现自己不过是你们奥丁家的玩具。”

“所以啊，你这叫作茧自缚——”

劳菲拿起叉子，猛地插进奥丁的右眼，狠狠一脚将人踹倒在地，下一秒就有医生上来处理奥丁的伤口。

“你这人渣可能永远不懂什么叫尊重，我是个绅士，尊重洛基，他拒绝，我就不打他身体的算盘。我尊重我的朋友，部下，情人，所以我的组织蒸蒸日上。”

“而你这只懂利用最亲近之人的人渣，活该变成一个败军之将。”

劳菲冲着医生示意，“别让他太快好。”  
“奥丁，我们的仇，还算不完呢。”

洛基和索尔出来的时候，正有不少的医生在屋子里进进出出，劳菲则是坐在沙发上面无表情的吃橘子。

“呦，我的乖宝宝打算走了？”  
“走了，索尔我带走了。”洛基靠在索尔身上，艰难的走路。

“让奥丁森抱着你吧。我又不瞎，不要纵欲哦，周三来公司一趟。”

“知道了。”洛基站定，“您也稍微手下留情，毕竟是我二十几年的养父，保释金和资金，都从我账上划就行。”

劳菲冷冷的勾着嘴角，心中想着奥丁刚刚的好盘算，再看看洛基的选择和想法，开口嘲讽到：“洛基，你可真是个笑话。”

洛基只是无所谓的攀在索尔身上，无奈的说：“也不是第一次当笑话，拜托您了。”

“不会弄死的。”  
劳菲眨眨眼。  
“洛基，如果你没丢，要一直是我养大的儿子就好了。”

“别做梦了。”  
劳菲上下打量他的亲生子，强大又脆弱，美丽阴狠，孤高自傲。

宛若艺术，可真完美。

刚刚离开劳菲的家，洛基就长叹一声，彻底脱力，最后一层难关渡过，浑身虚软无力，还在车上就开始发烧。

温度极高，是被打的太重哭的太惨，扁桃体发炎，烧起来的。

在索尔的怀里像一个烫手的小火炉，这种时候其他的都不太重要了，给洛基喂了药后，才发现洛基连躺都不能躺。

怎么都会让洛基更疼。

索尔急的手忙脚乱，他想帮洛基擦身子，物理降温，浑身都是他打出的伤，怎么擦都不知道，发烧肯定是要躺着啊，躺下去又压着伤。

洛基已经烧的迷糊了，一疼就哭，发烧浑身疼，被揍的也浑身疼，嗓子也疼，迷迷糊糊的就要哭，睡着也要抹眼泪哭着嗓子更哑，闹着不喝水，嗓子好不了，不退烧。

一整儿个一个大写的慘，看的索尔心疼坏了。干脆抱在怀里哄睡，一抱就是一晚上，被抱着不会压到伤口，没那么疼就乖乖吃了药喝了水，听话了不少。

索尔摸摸他，感觉像小孩一样，真的太可爱了，虽然是他把人欺负成这惨样的，愧疚归愧疚，还是觉得可爱。

迷糊中的洛基觉得索尔的手凉，很舒服，自己向着那只手蹭过去，一下一下的用动作求着再多摸摸他。舒舒服服的睡过去了。

索尔亲亲洛基的额头，保持那个奇怪搞笑的抱人姿势，沉沉睡过去。眼睛合上前，满脑子都是——他可真对不起洛基啊。

他从没这么后悔过，怎么能这么对待自己的小可怜呢？

希望明天早晨醒来一切都能朝着更好的方向进展，毕竟现在洛基就在他的怀里，已经比之前好上太多太多了。其他的事情，也渐渐有了头绪，他可以慢慢让洛基给他解释。

“咚！”

索尔是在一声巨响里睁开眼睛的，入目的场景是一个碎了一半的77寸电视，索尔记得这个电视是洛基为了玩游戏买的新款，在这个家的寿命还不到200天。

他身边的洛基手里拿着一个台灯，索尔也认识那个灯，镂空漆雕，工艺极其精湛的名品，拍卖会上淘来的宝贝，洛基举起那个台灯，又狠狠砸向电视另一边还没碎完的部分。

那个电视啪啦啪的碎成了渣渣，台灯也八瓣了。洛基伸了个懒腰，撇了一眼惊呆的索尔，下床，拿起花盆边上的高尔夫球杆，嘭的砸向衣帽间的大门，重重敲在索尔贼喜欢的那瓶香水上，然后向下，砸烂两个人的表柜，仰身一个完美的抛物线，半个柜子的高定就被打的七零八散。

“你……干嘛呢？”  
索尔揉揉自己睡炸的头发，叹气拿起床头柜的体温计，想到幸亏没有砸坏体温计，家里就这一个，走到洛基面前，看着气喘吁吁的男孩，摸摸洛基的脑袋滴的测量出体温。

“37.4……来，还不算退烧呢，喝点水，再去趴一会儿。”

洛基哼了一声，“我运动运动出出汗就好了。”

“管不住你。”索尔端过来水杯，“喝点水，喝五口在拆家，加油。”

“嘿，你哄熊孩子呢？”  
“熊孩子哪有你能砸啊。”

洛基丢掉高尔夫球杆，“呸”了一声，老实接过杯子喝水，喝了没几口就饿了，说：“我要吃饭。下楼，给我做饭。”  
“嗯好。”索尔笑着答应，“别生气啦。”

“怎么可能不生气？拜托，我都要气死了”

“我知道你委屈——那我以后什么都顺着你好不好？”索尔低头浅笑看着洛基，“想吃什么，去哪玩，想让我怎么陪你，都可以。”

“那好吧，陪我去买新家具？”  
“好。”  
“你付账。”  
“行。”

洛基还是撅了撅嘴的生气，“你那兜里还有几毛钱啊，给我买个台灯都不够。”  
“那我就偷偷从你手里套现啦——”索尔陪笑的揉揉洛基的头发，“乖乖的不闹啦，我知道你不开心，洛基，对不起，是我忽略了你，但你得学着相信我。”

“嗯……”

“那早上想吃什么？”  
“想吃什么……也没什么想吃的，”洛基来回上下的扫了几眼索尔，盯着索尔的下身眯着眼睛，那句想吃哥哥的大鸡鸡还没有说出口，就听见门外不该有的声音。

“汪汪汪！”

？？？？

刚刚砸东西没注意外面，这是哪里来的狗叫！！洛基突然想起那只流浪狗，洛基狠瞪索尔一眼：“你他妈居然还把狗留在我家？！”，猛地一脚踹开了门。

一个金色的毛团子冲着他汪汪叫了两下，就突然讨好一般的“嗷呜”委屈嚎了一声，冲着洛基高高的摇尾巴。

索尔正觉得要完蛋，洛基掂起来那只狗，他就差扑上去说别丢别砸狗的时候，洛基把小狗放在怀里抱着，嗅了两下说：“好香，好可爱。”

嗯？  
洛基不是一向不喜欢小动物么。

索尔愣着看洛基，大概是因为这只狗子有专人照顾，长的愈发好看，昨天刚好洗澡，一股香香的味道。

洛基显然并不讨厌这只小家伙，索尔揉揉那个狗头，“是不是长大好多，两个月前一个半死不活的小破东西，现在被我照顾的毛毛绒，皮毛颜色也好，还是只金毛，会长成大家伙。”

两个月前实在是没什么好事，洛基放下狗就去洗手，显然不高兴了，索尔急急忙忙跑过去哄。

早饭上洛基一直皱着眉头，没一会突然出声到：“诶，都快三个月了吧……那只狗是不是长的太小了？”

索尔吓得瞪大眼睛看洛基，反常反常，洛基居然会关心狗，洛基该不是要找个合适理由把狗扔了吧。可怜的小毛孩他才刚养了两个月而已啊，那可是他天天一把屎一把尿辛酸泪拉扯大的小毛孩。

那只小狗好死不死的出现在餐桌边上，冲洛基摇了摇尾巴然后跑到索尔身边尿了。

骚气瞬间满屋子都是，索尔急的满头冷汗，你这只傻毛蛋你这是在自寻死路，你在作死啊！

洛基失笑，瞥了一眼小狗：“呦，和我抢地盘呢？”  
他蹲下身子去摸，冷不丁被咬住，吓到洛基瞬间傻了，却发现那只小狗只是轻轻含着，并没有咬重。

索尔觉得自己已经六神无主了，完蛋了你这只白痴狗，你只能面对被送到别人家的倒霉命运。

索尔冲着金毛说，“快松开。”

那只小狗并没有听话，洛基盯着狗狗的眼睛说：“疼。”

那只小毛团子松开牙关，用舌头轻轻舔起洛基的手，委屈的呜嗷一声。

索尔猛地扽起洛基，跑到水管下冲水，有两道被牙齿轻轻划到的痕迹，红了一些，但并没有咬到。

索尔心疼坏了，冲了半天，确定那到伤痕已经下去的时候，才长长叹气一声，“我一会儿就把它送走，希望你别太生气，生气就发到我身上，好嘛？”

“不用送走，他只是和我玩么。”  
洛基眨眨眼，“挺可爱的。”

“你不是不喜欢这些……”索尔脱掉自己被尿沾到的裤子抱住洛基，“你不喜欢就说，我怕你瞒在心里。”

“哦，其实犯不上讨厌，我就是不喜欢你亲近他们忽略我。但明显这只挺傻挺可爱的。”  
“它喜欢你。我该吃醋，这个小破狗从没冲我这么欢的摇尾巴，也从来不听指令，不乖，刚刚倒是听了你的。”

“真是……我给自己捡情敌，哼，洛基给我亲亲，洛基不疼了吧。”

“索尔。”  
“嗯？”  
“坐到马桶上去。”  
“嗯好，要干嘛——”

洛基猛地呲啦扯开了索尔的内裤，冲着那根阴茎熟练的撸了起来。

！！！？？？

“洛基！宝宝宝宝啊你干嘛——？！”

洛基撸硬他，跨坐上去，吃进身体里，一气呵成，丝毫不拖泥带水。

“操我。”他狠狠向下坐了一下，屁股挨在索尔的大腿上，有些微微的发麻发疼，却还是抱住了索尔的脖子，命令一般的邀请到：“快做，让我舒服，我浑身难受。”

“难受就不要做——别胡闹呜呜——”

洛基重重吻住索尔的嘴唇，堵住那些念叨，红着眼眶气势汹汹的说：

“索尔·奥丁森，快操我，我要尿的你全身都是，让那小破玩意儿清醒清醒，你到底是谁的东西。”

索尔回吻，轻笑到，“我清楚自己是谁的东西就够了。”

“那你是谁的？”  
“我是洛基的。”

tbc


End file.
